Ownership
by Meleeza
Summary: Disowned by her mother, Trinity tries to cope with living on her own while trying to juggle being a teen and the attraction of Tacoma's killer. Can she handle the club and Charming on her own? Or will she crack? Rating and title may change. Review please.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: New idea I got. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy.

**Chapter One**

"I can't do this anymore!"

Those were the types of words no child would ever want to hear from a parent, especially their mother. "Mom please-." Trinity begged only for her mother to abruptly get up from the table, spilling half a glass of water all over the table and Trinity's leg. She would have followed her mother, if she hadn't spotted the man responsible for what was happening, standing beside the door pulling her mother into a hug. She glared at him from her spot. He was making her loose the only family she had left. And he didn't even care.

His name was Ivan O'Donnell. He was a few years older than her mother, around 36 years old with a head of brown and dark eyes. From the moment he met Trinity, they butted heads. He wanted her to do things his way, like her mother did. He tried to get her to be just like Emma but he couldn't. He even tried to beat her into submission but that only enraged her. Yet, her mother remained loyal to her abuser.

Trinity's hands clenched into fist on the table. He didn't belong in her mother's life. She was too good for him, why couldn't she see that? She bit the inside of her cheek when she saw his smirk. He had won. He had finally won over her mother's heart. Trinity felt the deep sadness in her chest. It hurt. Emma, her mother, had chosen a man over her own flesh and blood. Why?

Emma looked over at her daughter, eyes red from crying in her husbands embrace. Why couldn't Trinity just be happy for her? She had finally found a caring man who cared treated Trinity like his own flesh and blood, yet she refused to even to be in the same room as him. From the moment she met him, the yelling never ended. It was the same fight over and over, he wasn't her father and he had no say in her life. He had tried to reason with her but she wouldn't even let him talk. Emma could only take so much, all the punishments and talks did nothing but cause Trinity to outburst more and more. Couldn't Trinity see she couldn't take it anymore? It was either Trinity or her husband. As bad as it sounded, she choose her husband.

"Let's go." Ivan told Emma, nearly dragging her out the door by her arm. Emma kept a firm stance, unwilling to go with her husband for the moment. He turned his head to her, eyes darkening with anger.

Emma glanced over again at Trinity. Her daughter looked so different. She used to have long flowing dark hair until she cut it and put blonde highlights in it. She had the purest of blue but one day the eyes grew so dark and cold she didn't know who she was looking into anymore. Her daughter had changed overnight and she couldn't handle it anymore. "I love you." She told her daughter as Ivan pulled her out of the diner.

Trinity scoffed. Her mother didn't love her anymore. She practically disowned her in public. The conversation Trinity started with her mother was supposed to end with her mother leaving Ivan. She even showed her the bruises on her arm from where Ivan would continuously grab her at when he became angry with her defiance. Yet, her mother just blamed her saying if she did what he asked he wouldn't have had to been so rough.

At first, she couldn't believe what her mother said. The once private conversation had turned into a yell fest, letting the entire diner know of the family problem. Trinity had yelled at her mother a few times, calling her stupid for believing in a man who did nothing but think of her as his to bend and for staying with him for as long as she did. Trinity was done with him. Done with the pain he caused her. The physical pain wasn't as bad as the verbal abuse he gave her. He would always bring up the fact that she had no real father because that's what hurt the most and he knew. He made her cry once, when she was a few years younger. He laughed in her face and after that, she cried silently in the darkness of the night in her bedroom.

The diner was quiet for a few minutes, people whispering to each other by what they just witnessed. Some couldn't believe it, how could a mother turn their back on a child? Trinity was only 16. She still needed her mother. She still needed a place to stay. Her mother forbade her from going back home. There was no home for her. She had nothing at all, only the clothes on her back and the few bills her mother had given her.

Tears threatened to fall as the ache grew bigger. She rested her head in her hands, hair falling, covering her face from the stares of the people around her. Things were so messed up. Her relationship with her mother used to be strong, she could tell her anything but after Ivan entered their lives, slowly the relationship weakened. More so when baby Daphne was born. She was pushed aside, the baby taking up everyone's time and attention. She even changed her appearance to see if her mother would give her enough attention to tell her about Ivan. No such luck. Ivan had made her invisible and he loved it.

She took another bite of her half eaten burger, a sip of her water and pulled out a few bills to pay for the food. Her mother never ordered, thinking the talk was going to be short and a waist of money. All she bothered to get was water which she spilled all over Trinity's leg. The water made her jeans darken on one leg, causing her to feel the fabric stick against her skin. She slid out of her seat, grabbing her jacket near the window. She needed to find a place to stay, for a very long time. She walked away as a waitress came to clean her table.

"Oh um...Trinity." The waitress hadn't known what to call her so she called her by the name she overheard the girl's mother say.

Trinity stopped, turning halfway to the waitress. In her hands was the money she left on the table. "The check's been paid already." She handed Trinity the money back.

"By who?" She asked, tucking away her money. She needed to say every bill she could until she found a job.

The girl pointed to a table in the back, where a few men were sitting, all staring at her. For a moment she felt self conscious. All of these people had heard the painful words her mother had said to her. All of them had a thought she didn't want to hear. The men were no different. Trinity stared at them for a few seconds trying to think if she should pay them back or just get the hell out. She caught the hard stare of one of the men. His head was shaved and he wore a similar vest like the others, well it looked like a vest to her. He had dark orbs that kept deepening the stare.

Her body moved closer to them before she could stop herself. She didn't know these men and they all looked dangerous. Hell she didn't know lots of people in Charming. They had only moved a few weeks prior to the incident. A few weeks wasn't much to get to know everyone in a small town. Trinity stood a few feet from the first man sitting at the edge. He was turned slightly towards her, dark salt and pepper kind of hair holding his pair of sunglasses in place. He had two markings on his cheek, scars from what looked to be blade cuts.

She handed the money to him, unsure who paid her check. "I'm grateful to whoever paid for my meal-." She started only to be interrupted by a deep raspy voice.

Happy, the man who had been staring at her was the one to interrupt her, raised his hand towards the Irish man sitting across from him. Chibs dropped the money in his hands smiling at Trinity. "That would be me." Trinity was curiously staring at him. She had never met someone so mysterious and serious as him before.

She let her hand drop to her side, "I don't need any charity." She said, her voice full of anger. She could pay for her own meal. She didn't need help from anyone. Trinity glanced over at the other man at the table. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, a smile on his face as he tried to contain his chuckle. The man beside the serious looking man was smirking, leaning against the crevasse of the wall and bench while glancing at both Trinity and his buddy.

Trinity turned around, ignoring the stares of other customers who tried not to look her way. She was stupid to talk to them, those who talked to them were bad news. A hand suddenly latched onto her wrist, pulling her as she turned fully to the man who paid her check. She narrowed her eyes at him, contact was not something she liked. His grip was tight causing her to wince a little. Ivan had grabbed her roughly there a few nights ago and it was still bruised up.

Happy dropped the bills back into her hand. "Wasn't charity." He told her, letting go of her wrist. She clenched the bills in her hand, slowly turning and leaving. He watched her leave, enjoying the view of her hips swaying side to side in small motions as she walked. He knew she wasn't doing that intentionally but he still enjoyed it. He smirked, leaning back in his seat.

"I don't know 'bout you guys but," Tig said, calling for a waitress. "I'm still hungry."

Happy chuckled. "All you think about is pussy, food, and beer."

Tig smirked. "Don't we all?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy. Remember to review.

**Chapter Two**

Trinity wondered around Charming, her head pounding from the thoughts swirling in her head. How could she? She never dreamed she would be on her own. Her mother used to love her so much and then Ivan happened. Then little Daphne happened. Now this. Emma wasn't her mother, her mother left her when she choose her husband over her own daughter. She hugged herself tighter, the cool air bitting into the thin jacket of hers. If she known what her mother was going to do, she would have dressed in better clothing like a pair of jogging pants and a t-shirt. But no, she had worn a pair of shorts and blouse and her thin jacket.

She walked towards a park, the scenery calming her down. The trees were large and green, covering an area giving shade to those who sat under. Kids ran around on the grass, tackling each other to the ground. The bench was unoccupied so Trinity slowly made her way to it. She wanted to sit and think. Thats all she could do.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Happy, Tig, Jax, and Chibs arrived at the clubhouse on full stomachs chatting away like a bunch of woman gossiping about all sorts of things. "Fuck but did you hear her yell?" Tig started as he headed for the bar counter. "Wonder if she sounds like that when she's being f-."

Happy slammed his beer bottle onto the counter, hard enough to startle Tig to silence him mid-sentence. He remained silent, calmly sipping his beer. He didn't know why but he sure as hell didn't want Tig to talk about her that way.

"Seems Killa got himself a little crush." Tig smirked, taking a large sip of beer.

Happy chuckled, trying to play off the irritation. "Tig." He said, getting up from his seat grabbing his beer and headed towards the door. "shut the fuck up." And he left. Tig was left chuckling in his seat. He couldn't believe it.

Neither could Happy. He got on his bike, finishing the last of his beer before throwing the bottle away. He needed to clear his mind and a ride was just the thing to do it. He had to get her out of his head. She couldn't have been older than 16, Tig had no reason to think like that. Fuck, why was he acting like this?

-o-o-o-o-o-

She sat on the bench, knees hugged to her chest, as she watched the kids play and their parents watch them from another bench. The laughter from the kids playing tag made her smile. They were having fun, forgetting the fact that they weren't the only ones in the world. All they had was play time. She wondered if one of them would have to go through what she was. Disowning a child should have been a crime no, disowning a child and choosing a man, should have been a crime.

A little girl was looking around for her mother, she just saw her on the bench a few seconds ago. Tears were falling down her face. Her momma left her, forgot again about her. She looked around for someone and spotted an older girl sitting on the bench. She made her to way to the girl slowly. She softly tapped the girl on the leg with her finger.

Trinity lifted her head at the soft tap. She came face to face with a small girl of 7 with brown hair and light brown eyes that were red from crying. "What's wrong?" Trinity asked lowering her feet to the floor.

The little girl sniffled, rubbing her eyes. "I-I can't f-find my m-momma." She said in between hiccups. Trinity came her a sad smile, grabbing the girl's hand gently. She squeezed Trinity's hand tightly.

"What's you're name?" She asked bending down to the girl's level.

"R-Riley." She whispered.

"Riley I'm Trinity. I'm gonna look for you're momma. What is you're Momma's name?"

"Uh..." The little girl was thinking hard. What did Daddy call Momma? "Lauren!" She spoke her mother's name loudly.

Trinity looked up, trying to find an adult to help her. She didn't know where to begin. She spotted a woman walking down the sidewalk, going towards what seemed to be her parked car.

"Excuse me." She said and realized after her voice wasn't loud enough. "Excuse me Ma'am!" She yelled, walking quickly towards the woman who still didn't seem to turn around. She wanted to catch up with her before she got in the car. Riley walked fast with Trinity towards the other stranger.

Gemma was heading to work now, having to stop at the diner to get a quick bite of eat before heading there. "Ma'am!" She hoped whoever was shouting Ma'am wasn't directed for her. She wasn't that old, well she didn't liked to be thought of as old. Gemma turned around when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. "Ma'am."

She looked at the young teen girl. She had short dark hair with blonde highlights. Almost like her own. Her eyes were a dark blue, something that startled her for a second. The blue was darker than it should have been. The hard eyes made her look...sad.

"It's Gemma to you sweetheart. Not Ma'am." Gemma replied with a smile.

Trinity's cheeks flushed a bit and she smiled back. "Sorry."

Gemma shut her door when she noticed the tear stained face on Riley's face. "She can't find her mother." Trinity explained when she saw Gemma look at the girl with a suspicion.

"I'll help." Gemma said.

-o-o-o-o-o

Gemma and Trinity spent a good 5-10 minutes looking for Lauren. They had searched the entire park when they finally spotted a woman with a stroller calling out Riley's name. "Momma!" The little girl screamed, letting go of Trinity's hand and running to the woman. She couldn't believe how long it took the woman to find her own child.

"Oh Riley you scared me!" Lauren huffed. She had been searching for a while and almost had a heart attack when she couldn't find her daughter.

"I'm sorry Momma." Riley cried hugging her mother.

Trinity stared at the pair. She missed the times when her mother would hug her and talk to her. Riley pointed over at Trinity. "She helped me find you Momma."

Lauren smiled over at Trinity but the smile faded when she saw who was standing beside her. Gemma Teller-Morrow, queen of Charming. Bad news just like the men. "Thank you for finding my daughter. One minute she was standing in front of me, I looked down at my son, and she was gone." She disliked the woman already.

Trinity glared at the woman. "Way to go." She said dryly catching the woman's attention.

"Excuse me?" Lauren didn't like the sound of Trinity's tone.

"You're lucky it was me and not some fucking kidnapper." Trinity hissed, ignoring Lauren as she covered Riley's ears at the fowl language.

"Didn't you're mother ever teach you manners." The woman snapped.

That was a low blow even if the woman didn't know it. Trinity flinched as the words bit deep down. Her mother did teach her manners. Anger burst forth to cover up the hurt. "You need to learn how to be a mother!"

Lauren huffed finding arguing with the girl troublesome. She shook her head, pulling Riley along as she walked off, pushing the stroller. Gemma patted Trinity on the back. "You're a good kid." She told Trinity. She looked up at Gemma. "Very good kid."

Trinity half-smiled. She hadn't heard those words in a long time. Trinity bid her farewells to Gemma, walking opposite from where the woman went. "I never got you're name." Gemma said as she reached her car.

"Trinity Dawson." There was no way in hell she was going to use Ivan's last name if she could help it.

Gemma smiled getting into her car. Trinity was a strange girl. She was an outsider. That much she could tell. Outsiders weren't always so good. She would have to check her out, anything that could harm the Club was not welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Hope this chapter is good.

**Chapter Three**

Gemma drove to Teller-Morrow, with a few things on her mind. The first was the girl she met just half an hour ago. Trinity . She had guts though, yelling at a complete stranger for not taking care of her own child. She would have done the same, seeing as the girl had a point. Still, something was wrong with the kid. She looked...lost. The other thoughts were on the paper work she had to file today. She parked her car in the usual spot, getting out and heading towards the clubhouse. She was going to need Juice's computer skills.

Juice was sitting at the bar, sipping a beer when Gemma had come on. "Juice?"

"Over here Gemma." He hopped off the stool, meeting Gemma halfway.

"I need you to look up information on a Trinity Dawson." She told him. Juice stared at her before moving towards his 'office' in the corner where he worked. He sat down, opening his laptop and began working his magic. He had over heard Tig talking about something that happened in the dinner an hour ago. He overheard the girl's name was Trinity but nothing more.

"Is she the girl from the diner?" He asked Gemma looking up at her. She gave him a confused look.

"What girl from the diner?" She asked him, shifting on her feet.

Juice then replied, "Tig, Happy, Chibs, and Jax went to the diner a bit ago. Said something happened. I didn't get much details."

So the girl had already gotten into some trouble before she met her. "Get back to me with that information."

"Will do." He told her, his fingers moving over the keys. Gemma walked out of the clubhouse, heading towards her office to begin her filling. Something told her the girl would be more trouble than she looked. Trouble that would either harm the club or herself.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Trinity walked again, taking another tour of Charming. She was feeling cold again but she couldn't do anything about that. She then walked past a clothing store, what her luck. She entered, the bell on the door signaling the person someone had entered. There was a man at the counter, older man in his early thirties. He was smiling at her. "Hello."

"Hi." Trinity responded with a forced smile.

"What can I help you with today?" He asked coming around the counter.

"I was looking for some long pants and a sweater." She replied rubbing her arms.

"What size?" He started walking down an isle lined with pants and shirts.

"Um..." She was trying to remember the size she wore with pants. "I think...6? How much do the clothes cost?" She had maybe $20 on her and she had a feeling that wasn't enough.

"Most of our clothing range from 15-30." Trinity's head dropped. She turned on him, rushing for the door. She couldn't waste everything she had on clothes. Where would her next meal come from? The man didn't have time to stop her before she bolted out.

Weird Kid...

Being without a home or money sucked big time. Was this how homeless people felt? She mentally slapped herself. No kidding, she was now one of those people. The thought of having to stay in a shelter for the night scared her. She didn't know where to go and she certainly didn't want to be around so many people.

Sighing, she continued her walk. Might as well find some place to sleep now or she would be stuck in the dark where danger was right around the corner.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Gemma was filing the papers when Juice knocked on the door. "I found something on the Trinity Dawson person." Gemma stood from her seat, unlocking the door for Juice to enter. He had a smile happy he had done his job. He handed Gemma a paper showing what he found on the young girl.

"Oh..." Gemma didn't think Trinity would have a few records but she did. She read through the short list. "Assault and Battery. Shoplifting. Minor in possession: Alcohol. Hell she fits right in." Gemma said with a chuckle. Juice smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Juice." He told him and he smiled brighter. "You can go now."

Gemma shooed him off, sitting back in her chair. She let the paper drop on the desk. Why did she still have the feeling? Clearly nothing was going to happen. She already found a record that wasn't so bad. Shaking the feeling off, Gemma got back to work.

-o-o-o-o-o-

She made her way to what seemed to be a cemetery out of all places. The were so many graves, some freshly cleaned with flowers others not. She walked down one of the rows, hugging herself as a chill ran up her spine. Trinity didn't like where she was at. Not at all. She looked at the graves, thinking of the pain the people felt to have to bury their family. She been to one funeral before, her mother's friend whom she never met before. She wasn't all that sad but she remembered seeing the sad faces and the tears and cries. She didn't want to be one of those people.

Trinity sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Her head was still pounding and her mouth felt parched. Well, the water was going to have to wait. Trinity continued to walk past tha graves, looking over at the names. None of which were familiar to her.

After a few minutes of slow walking, she went past a grave with the name 'John Thomas Teller'. Out of all the graves that one seemed to stand out most. She bent down and read the rest of the grave. The quote at the bottom caught her attention.

'We fight because we believe'

The meaning was strong. Fight for what you want as long as you believe in it. Trinity smiled, her fingers tracing over a grave of a man she would never know. He was a veteran, a man who fought in a war because he believed. Trinity dug her hands into the pocket of her sweater.

"Damnit!" She yelled when she didn't find the money her mother had given her. She had put it there, she was sure of it. But her pockets were small and the money could have fallen out. Trinity huffed sulking. She had no money now even if she would go to a store to buy water. She kicked at the floor, stuffing her hands back in her pocket and began to walk towards the shop area.

She would have to do what she was taught. Even if she didn't like it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy.

**Chapter Four**

The man behind the counter had been watching Trinity since she stepped into his store. He knew teenagers were trouble, she was no different. He watched as she headed towards the isle with all the junk food. His eyes narrowed on her yet she didn't look up. He made sure to have his phone nearby, in case he had to call the police. He didn't like teens who stole.

Trinity was well aware of the stare of the man behind the counter. She knew he knew she was going to do something very stupid. If her mother had bothered to give her time to pack her stuff and the money she saved up, maybe she wouldn't be having to stoop so low as to steal junk and water from the store. Trinity's hand skimmed over a bar of snickers. Did she want this? Hell, did she want to get caught with a snicker bar? It was hard enough not having places to put her stolen goods. She was trying to think of a plan to get out.

The man had the numbers already on the screen, all he had to do was press the call button. He wasn't going to let another kid rob him. "You ready to pay for you're stuff or not?" He was irritated at her for her stalling.

"Yeah." Trinity replied dropping her hand. "I am."

She walked to the counter, bottle of water in hand with a few chocolate bars. How she was going to pull this off was beyond her. The man stared harder at her and it took effort not to shrink under his harsh look. He didn't have to look so mean. Trinity placed the items on the counter, fingers tapping on top as he charged her items. He was still looking at her. She was so calm, was he just being an ass and jumping to conclusions?

"$3.50 please." He told her. Trinity did her best to smile at him, trying to look innocent. She dug into her jacket pocket pretending to get her money. She balled her hand into a fist, as if she had money in her hand. He bagged her items, watching her closely.

Trinity acted quickly. She snatched the bag from him, bolting to the door. It was a seconds made up plan of hers. Though, she didn't fool him like she wanted. The man waisted no time in grabbing his cell off the counter and rushing to her before she could get out. He quickly pressed the call button, the phone tight in his hands. Trinity had only managed to open the door partly before she felt him seize her arm in a painfully tight hold.

"Think you could rob from me little girl?" He hissed at her, holding the phone up to his ear. "I just caught someone shoplifting." He said into the phone. Trinity kept her head down, flinching slight when he snatched the bag from Trinity much like she had done to him. "Thank you." He flipped his phone shut, pulling Trinity behind the counter, shoving her down onto one of the crates. "Sit there and wait." He ordered and she could do nothing but nod.

Her skills were rusty and that wasn't good if she was going to survive on her own.

As she waited, only one through crossed her mind.

Who was going to help her get out of jail?

-o-o-o-o-o-

Once Emma and Ivan returned home, she was no longer in a crying mess. Ivan was happy than he had ever been. He no longer had to worry about the disrespectful daughter of Emma's. He could finally have a calmer life. As soon as he entered the home, Ivan went straight to the 'fridge and grabbed a nice cold beer. He didn't even look at Emma. He was in his own little happy world as he sat on the couch to watch some TV.

Emma smiled at Ivan, a weak smile as she slowly ascended the steps with little Daphne in her arms. The baby reminded her of Trinity, the same bright blue eyes and the wavy hair. She entered Daphne's room which was furnished in pink sets. The crib was made of wood, sturdy and crafted nicely. The walls were a soft pink and rug a light color. She placed the baby in the crib, smiling down as Daphne looked up at her.

She did what was best for her family. Trinity was trouble. She didn't see how good of a man Ivan was. Well, that's what she would keep telling herself. In her eyes, when it came to Ivan, Trinity was still a child and should listen to what they both say. She was rebelling but her rebelling was causing harm to everyone.

Yet, her heart still ached for her daughter.

She would have to live with what she did.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Trinity was hauled away in the cop car, handcuffed like some common criminal. It was humiliating but she was happy not many people were around to see what was happening. The officer who arrested her, Deputy David Hale, was not happy with the teen. He fought to get her into the car and he didn't like to struggle with those he arrested. He warned her he would slap on 'Resisting Arrest' and she had finally given in.

He drove her to the police station, looking at her through the rear view mirror. She was staring out the window, sitting a bit forward because of the cuffs. She never once looked at him, always kept her eyes away. He wanted to speak to her but she would clearly ignore her so he just concentrated on getting things settled.

Once they arrived at the station, he helped the girl, who had yet to give him a name, out of the car and into the station. She walked with him, giving him no struggle. He walked sat her down onto a chair and looked at her. "I need you're name, address, and a number to notify you're parents." He caught her flinch at the last word. He figured it was because she didn't want to be in trouble.

Trinity didn't respond to him at first. Her mother wouldn't come down to the police station, she wouldn't want to be faced with more humilation. "Listen I'm going to need this sooner or later." Hale said to her in a loud tone. He didn't have time for childish behavior.

Finally she looked at him, "Go to hell."

He was surprised by the words since that was the first time she spoke to him. "Fine if that's how you feel." Hale made her stand up, he made her walk to where the cells where at. Trinity glared at Hale as he forced her to walk to an empty cell. He pushed her in gently, unlocking the cuffs. Trinity rubbed her wrists turning her glare to Hale.

"You're going to have to give me you're name soon." He told her.

Trinity sighed, sitting on the bed. "If I tell you my name, can I call my parent?"

Hale nodded to her. She huffed, "Trinity Dawson." He let her walk back out the cell, seeing as he never shut the door on her. He led her to where the phone was. Trinity slowly dialed the house phone, hoping her mother would forgive her. She did not want to be in a police station of all places.

The phone rang for a few seconds until a rough voice spoke, "Hello?"

Trinity grounded her teeth down. Ivan. "Let me speak to my mom."

He laughed at her, "What Mom? You're mother disowned you, remember?" Trinity felt tears returning at his cruel laugh that made her relive that moment.

"Let me speak to her _Ivan_." She spat his name like venom, surprising Hale yet again as he stood beside her.

"Emma!" He yelled, half into the phone half out. Trinity winced but kept the phone near her ear. Seconds later the phone was replaced with the sound of a timid softer tone. "Trinity why are you calling here?"

Her shoulders dropped. She wasn't expecting her to ask that. "I need you to come down to the police station-."

"No!" Emma yelled. "I won't bail you out again. You need to learn to pay for you're actions. Don't call here again...please." Her mother's voice cracked and Trinity felt hers too. Her mother truly disliked her. Trinity hug up the phone, her head bowed.

"Hey." Hale softly spoke. He could see a tear slide down her face. "Its okay."

She shook her head. "I...can I call someone else?"

Hale nodded, "Last person."

"You...you don't happen to have the number of a Gemma, do you?"

Hale didn't know what connection to Gemma Teller-Morrow. He sure wanted to find out though.

* * *

About the arrest, I don't really know how it all goes down but I hope that's realistic. Remember to review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So Happy for all the wonderful reviews. Didn't think this story would be liked but I'm glad it is. Enjoy.

**Chapter Five**

Gemma was still at her desk when the phone suddenly rang. "Teller-Morrow." She answered, holding the phone between her shoulder and ear as she looked around for some papers. She really needed to get organized, quick.

"Gemma I need you to come down to the station to pick someone up." She was surprised Hale had called her. Also surprised someone needed to be 'picked up' from the station.

"Couldn't you have called someone else?" She asked him, finally finding the piece of paper she was looking for. "Who the hell do you have?" None of the Sons were picked up, at least, not to her knowledge.

"She asked for you Gemma." She stilled when he had said she. Gemma didn't know any she who would have wanted her name. "Her names Trinity Dawson."

Gemma had a feeling once she met Trinity, that wouldn't be the last time she saw her. The girl was bugging her mind and she didn't know why. Hell, all she knew was a name. "Will you come down to the station?" Hale asked her, waiting for her response.

She sighed, rubbing her temple. There were two possible answers, both with two different outcomes. One, she could say no and leave the girl for her parents and never see her again. Two, she could go get the kid and take her home. The first option seemed like a good idea but she could hear Trinity in the background talking though she could only make out a few words.

_"Forget it...Mom won't...he won't...she won't either..." _The way Trinity spoke caused Gemma to feel a bit sad for her. The kid seemed to have nobody when she needed them. Though she knew that once she helped the girl, there would be no turning back, ever.

"I'll be there."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Hale hug up the phone looking over at the girl who sat droopy in her seat. He felt bad for her too. Her parents had given up on her for some reason. "She's coming." He told her and she gave him a nod to tell him she heard. "I'm still going to have to file a report unless the owner of the store says he won't file any shoplifting charges."

Trinity sighed knowing that was going to happen eventually. Hale asked her questions and she answered the best she could. Most questions were based on where she lived, her parents numbers and all the bull she didn't want to have to give. She had no address, she had no parents. Nothing.

It was quiet as Hale did his job, watching her as she sat without a peep. He wasn't used to so much silence, especially not from a teen. Trinity hoped Gemma made it there soon. She wanted out as soon as she could even if she had no place to go.

The doors opened up, Gemma striding in. Trinity looked at her with a blank look. "Come on Kid." She told Trinity who got up immediately. She didn't even speak to Hale, only left with Gemma outside. Trinity turned to Gemma as soon as the pair walked past the doors.

"Thanks." She muttered looking up at the older woman.

Gemma stared at Trinity, not sure why the girl was in the mess in the first place. "You gonna tell me what happened or am I going to have to find that out on my own?"

Trinity gulped. "I...I was caught shoplifting."

Gemma shook her head. "I'm taking you home. Where do you live?" She asked Trinity heading for her car. Trinity didn't follow.

"I got a home." She muttered in a low tone. Gemma had been about to get into the car when she heard the mutter of Trinity.

"What do you mean you don't got a home?" She responded.

"I...I don't want to talk about it." Trinity said feeling the pain in her chest coming back.

"We're gonna talk 'bout it. Get in the car." Trinity didn't like to be ordered around but seeing as Gemma had stopped whatever she was doing and came down helped her, she did as Gemma said.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The ride to Teller-Morrow was quiet. Gemma wasn't up to starting a conversation and Trinity didn't know what to say. There was something not quite right with getting into the car with a stranger even if they did help out in some way. Gemma finally made the quick turn into Teller-Morrow, ignoring Trinity's confusion. She didn't know why they were there. Gemma parked for the second time in her space, getting out of the car and slamming the door shut.

Trinity followed a few seconds later, timidly shutting the door. This woman took her somewhere she didn't recognize. "In here." Gemma told Trinity, leaving the door open for her to enter.

Once she entered, Gemma was already sitting down, shuffling papers into a neat pile. She gestured to the chair in front of her, "Sit." Trinity did as Gemma said, sitting on the edge of the chair, looking over at the woman.

Time past between them before anyone spoke. Trinity was a quiet, shy, and troubled teen that much was seen. Gemma finally spoke, "Why don't you want to go home?"

Trinity opened her mouth a few times but found no words wanting to come out. Why should she tell a stranger? Yet, even as she battled with herself, there was a part of her deep down that wanted to tell someone her problems. She was always taught to keep her problems between herself, so no other would have to hear the 'complaints'. Sometimes problems had to be talked about. Gemma leaned over the desk, looking straight at Trinity.

Finally, she spoke. "My mom...disowned me."

* * *

Happy will be coming in chapters soon.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. More reviews please. Enjoy.

**Chapter Six**

"Disowned you?" Gemma's surprised voice echoed in the office. The silence was hard, Trinity felt as though she was going to say something and then kick her out not wanting to deal with a girl like her. Trinity waited for the talk she was sure Gemma would give her. In her eyes, Gemma was like any parent who didn't like the fact that their kids got in trouble and would be the same as her own mother.

Oh how wrong she was.

"Why the hell would she disown you?" That question startled Trinity. She was assuming things about Gemma because she didn't know about her life or her in general.

"She...She couldn't handle me talking about her new _husband_." Trinity spat the word out, any phrase having to do with Ivan had anger. She despised him so much it hurt. He had made her miserable and he would do the same to her mother and his own goddamn child.

Gemma's face fell. "She choose him over you?" It was that obvious with all the anger Trinity was putting out there. She could see Trinity's eyes narrow at the floor as if trying to create a hole in the ground. She could see the way Trinity tensed up as they talked. That gave her away.

"Yes...she disowned me in a diner." She answered, placing her hands on the desk. "She doesn't want me back home. I...I got no where to stay and all I have are the clothes on my back. She didn't even give me enough money. I...I had to steal something to eat." She was rambling because once she started, she didn't seem to be able to stop. Trinity had been waiting for so long to tell someone what was going on in her life but nobody would listen to her. It was like her life didn't matter anymore. "She fucking left me for some stupid fucker who beats the shut out of her."

Gemma still couldn't believe the anger coming from Trinity. On the outside she seemed like a quiet girl but on the inside was a raging girl who, if let out with no leash, would release havoc on the person responsible for her anguish. Then she started to chuckle and Gemma was worried the girl might be crazy, "He tried to control me like he does with my mother." There was a smirk on her face. "He thinks punches and bruises and scars scare me. He was dead wrong."

"So he's the one who you assaulted?" Gemma let the question blurt out before she could grab hold of it. Trinity narrowed her eyes at Gemma. How the fuck did she know? Slowly Trinity stood from her seat, wary of the woman who had been kind...almost _too_ kind. Still, she was mistaking Gemma's kindness as something else.

"How the fuck did you know about that charge?" She nearly growled out the question at Gemma though she didn't seem affected by it.

"Answer me. Was he the one you assaulted?" Gemma wasn't going to let her slip away so easily. The girl had caught her curiosity.

"You answer me and then I'll fucking answer you." Trinity replied stepping closer to the door which each carefully planned step. Gemma could see her trying to leave so it was really pointless. Gemma stood up, bracing her hands on the desk. She didn't like the tone Trinity was giving her. She was given respect by everyone even the kid.

"Listen to me Trinity." Gemma started walking closer to the girl. Trinity backed up against the door, her hand on the doorknob ready to yank it open and leave. "In this town, you give respect to me. I don't take shit from anyone and you best learn that now, got it?" She opened the door only to have Gemma put her hand on the door and lean on it causing the door to close. Gemma wasn't going to let her leave without answers.

"Yeah." She said with a strained voice. "I got it."

"Good." Gemma smiled, getting off the door. "Did you assault him because he hit you?"

Trinity nodded. "He tried to get me to clean up the mess him and his friends made after they're game of poker. I told him no, he grabbed me and pushed me up against the table. Edge stabbed right into my side. Hurt like a bitch too." Gemma listened as she talked, taking in every detail. "He started to punch and I blocked the best I could. I then...just got so...angry and I grabbed one of the bottles and started to beat him with it. He filed charges, as you know, and I got sentenced to Anger Management and Community Service. I didn't get jail time 'cause of my Mom."

Deep down, Gemma knew the girl was capable of doing almost anything if she got too angry. That was both a gift and a curse. It was like the kid had two different personalities that switched sides when forced into a difficult situation. "Minor in possession of Alcohol, care to explain that one?"

Trinity grinned sheepishly as she remembered the incident. "Funny story actually. See, I wasn't the one to actually know I was drinking alcohol until Ivan, my mother's husband, called the cops on me and gave them this completely bullshit story about me being drunk. I was too stupid to defend myself so I was charged for that. Again, no jail time but community service. That fucker tricked me but I was stupid for thinking he could be a _nice guy_."

"Hell kid you fit right in." Trinity didn't understand what Gemma had meant then. Charming was still an odd place to live in. "Do you got a place to stay at all?"

Trinity sadly shook her head. "Nope."

"I'll see what I can do for ya. In the meantime, help me with the filing." Gemma told her, sitting in her seat. Trinity didn't complain at the request at least she got to do something instead of spending the day wandering the streets all day and night.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"I need you to go give this to one of the mechanics. Tell him its a tow." Gemma handed her a piece of paper with words scribbled on it. Trinity just looked at the paper and then at Gemma confused. She was making her be the message lady? Now that was so unfair. Trinity sighed loudly irritably but did as Gemma said. She left the office heading towards one of the stations where a mechanic was. Some of them were talking, others working.

"Excuse me." She said, being polite again. The man turned around wiping off oil from his hands. She gasped when she saw him. He was one of the men from the diner, one of the men who witnessed her embarrassment.

Jax had been trying to fix the engine of the car for a while now when the girl had spoken to him. He smirked at her, remembering when she spoke to Happy. She had guts, others would have cowered at the look he gave them but she didn't. She wasn't from Charming, that much was possible to see. "Yes Darlin'?"

Trinity couldn't help but smile at what he called her, no doubt he called all the woman that. "Gemma said to give this to one of the mechanics. Its for a tow." She handed him the paper feeling very uncomfortable around him.

"Half-sack!" She held in the laugh wanting to come out. "Same here." He said to her, smiling.

A younger man jogged to them, his red hair moving as he moved. He wore a cut, much like the other was wearing only his had Prospect right in the front. "Yeah Jax?" She finally learned the handsome blonde man's name, well nickname. "Tow." Jax handed Half-Sack the note, waving him off. She watched Half-Sack head for the tow truck just across the area, moving slowly away from Jax.

"Be strong kid." She looked at Jax, taking in his soft expression towards her. "Be strong."

She knew he was talking about what he had over heard. "I will." She told him, walking back towards Gemma's office.

Things weren't so bad.

* * *

Happy real soon people.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Again, all reviews are thanked for. Also for a question I had, Trinity is originally from Idaho. I'll be happy to answer more questions that haven't been figured out yet.

Enjoy.

**Chapter Seven**

"Ivan the car won't start!" Emma yelled as she entered the house, frustrated with her lousy car. She needed to get a new one soon or she would be having trouble getting too and from work. Ivan, who had been grabbing his keys from the table heard his wife shout and walked over to her.

In her hands were the keys to her car. "Take mine. I'll go get it fixed." Emma smiled at him, enjoying the kindness he was giving her. Trinity didn't know what she was talking about. Ivan was a good guy and of course he had the occasional hits and yells but that's how every man was. Well, thats what she told herself.

"Okay." She replied handing him her keys and taking his, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back in a few hours. Daphne is asleep upstairs." Ivan nodded to her, watching as his wife left, heading towards the garage. Ivan looked through the phone book, searching for a car repair shop when he spotted the 'Teller-Morrow Auto-shop' number. He dialed the number, waiting patiently for the person on the other line to answer.

Trinity being gone had really calmed him down. He no longer had to worry about her disobedience. She was gone forever from their lives.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Trinity was getting tired and hungry again. Gemma was finally organized enough to a respectful level and she was nearly done with the paper work when the phone rang. "Teller-Morrow." She answered like always.

"Need a tow at 120 N. 13th and Lassen." (Fake address) Gemma wrote down the address on another piece of paper, nodding away even though the person on the other end couldn't see her.

"I'll send someone now." She told the person, hanging up and passing Trinity the paper. She groaned, grabbing the paper anyway. She didn't like being a messenger. She walked back out of the office, yawning and wincing as her stomach growled loudly. She was hungry, very hungry. She walked to Jax who was just about to head into the clubhouse for his break. Trinity sprinted to him, holding out her arm for him.

The man beside Jax saw Trinity first. He was the ones with two scars on his face, one on each side. He tapped Jax on the shoulder pointing towards Jax. He turned to Trinity who was in arms length now. "Another tow." She responded with a slight smile. Jax grabbed the piece of paper.

"Where's Half-sack at?" He asked to no one in particular.

"I think..." Both Chibs and Jax turned to Trinity, a small blush making its way to her face as the attention was all on her. "He's still out doing...something." She answered keeping her head bowed.

"I'll go get it then." He said, walking from the pair towards the tow truck parked on the other side. Chibs chuckled at Jax's attitude and headed inside. The door closed on Trinity. She stared at the door for a few seconds debating with herself if she should peek in to satisfy her curiosity or just head back to Gemma before something happened she wasn't going to like. Her hand gripped the knob and she twisted it slowly, peeking inside with her head only.

Trinity inhaled smoke. Second hand smoke that caused her to cough into her hand. She never understood why people smoked. Her eyes scanned the room, it was like a cabin in the woods. A living room with two couches, a pool table, a back room, and that was all she could see from her spot near the door. She moved to leave but her mind willed her body to do something else. She opened the door only as big for her to squeeze in and walk slowly.

She wasn't even supposed to be there. Gemma only wanted answers from her and a bit of help, that was all. So why was she still there? She already gave Gemma what she wanted and yet, she stayed. There were a few men inside, walking towards the pool table. She held in her breath as they walked past her, unaware of her presence yet. "Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?"

Trinity jumped at the demand of a man. She whirled around, staring at an older man she never saw before. "I'm Trinity and I was just looking. I'm helping Gemma out." She spoke fast hoping nothing would happen. She seriously should have just stayed away.

Clay had come into the clubhouse for a beer when he spotted the young girl looking in. She didn't belong there. When she said something about his wife, he let out the anger. "Gemma's out there kid. Now get." He told her, pushing her towards the door. He didn't need trouble in the form of a child.

Trinity quickly did as he told her, rushing out the door and shutting it behind her. She made her way to Gemma's office again, unaware two things happened.

Happy had saw her when he passed her and he felt something in him stir again.

What the hell was she doing there?

-o-o-o-o-o-

Jax arrived at Ivan's home with the Tow Truck. He didn't like doing Half-sacks job and he sure was going to let the Prospect have it. He could see a man leaning against the hood of a car. "You called for a tow?" Jax asked him grabbing the hook from the Truck.

Ivan nodded to him, "Car won't start for shit. Don't know what's wrong with it either."

"Get in the truck while I hook this up. I'll see what I can do about this." Jax replied, hooking the hook to the underside of the car's front. He made sure the hook was on tight so he gave a few tough pulls. Secure. He climbed into the truck, starting it and heading back to the Shop. He really disliked Half-sacks job.

Jax and Ivan rode to the shop in silence. Ivan was thinking of what he should do for the day and Jax couldn't wait to take his break. He pulled up into the Shop, parking in the usual spot. He got out, slamming the door shut and unhooking the car. "Go through that door," He pointed to Gemma's office. "You'll fill out some paper work." Ivan nodded to him, walking to where Jax directed him to.

It was in that minute that Trinity came out of the shop as Ivan was going in. The both of them head-butted each other resulting in two hurt heads and shock to appear on both faces only to be replaced by one with anger and another with triumph.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little miss bitch."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I love my reviews and reviewers! Enjoy and review please.

**Chapter Eight**

Trinity bit the inside of her cheek staring hard at Ivan. What the fuck was he doing there? Out of all people she had to see him again. Did God hate her that much? They stared at each other for a long while, Trinity trying to find her voice without breaking again. He was the reason for all this. Him and his need to have Emma in his life and Trinity out for good. Why was her mother so blind! He didn't love her. He didn't and she still went with him!

Ivan kept eye contact with Trinity enjoying the way she did her best to stay strong. He could see past her shield. He always could and he _loved_ that. He didn't want her to ever feel like she had power because in his eyes, woman were nothing but people to be dominated over, like her mother. Emma was so easy in his opinion. He gave her exactly what she wanted and she would do the same to please him. Trinity was the harder one to crack. Even after the few punches, pushes, slaps, she never gave in.

He didn't like woman who thought they could be independent. They couldn't. "How'd you get out?" He asked her in a calm happy tone. She narrowed her eyes at him, hands clenching at her sides. He needed to make her mad because once she got mad, he could send her away. All he needed was to push that button hidden inside.

Trinity kept quiet. He was trying to provoke her into doing something they both would regret. Neither of them needed that, especially Trinity. Her breathing was even though her heart was beating faster. He always made her nervous. Every time she was near him, something happened that always came back to bite her in the ass. Ivan was tall. He towered over her small frame of 5"4 making her feel even more intimidated. Yet, when she talked to him, she would always look up at him and knew that bugged the hell out of him. Ivan was the abusive domineering male. He hated when she looked him in the eye.

"Did you fuck the officer into letting you go?" He asked her with a smirk. He knew, surprisingly, the was untouched. Trinity had too much freedom in his opinion yet she had some sense not to go around and screw herself up. He gave her credit for that and that alone.

Trinity wanted nothing more than to bash his face in. Ivan smirk started to fade when she didn't react the way he wanted. He expected her to throw the first punch, jump at him, try to strangle him. Anything really so he could file charges and have her sent away. Emma was still upset over what she did and he needed her to see that Trinity was too dangerous. He even used Daphne as an example. He told Emma if Trinity went into a fit of rage, Daphne could possibly end up hurt in the process. He needed more proof.

"Trinity who's this?" It was then that Gemma intervened. Trinity still stood in front of Ivan, shoulders tense. Gemma placed her hand on Trinity's shoulder, her body instantly calming down. Ivan glared at the woman, angry she had stopped his whole plan.

Gemma could see the man glare at her but she didn't even bother acknowledging him. "Trinity?" The young girl turned to Gemma, swallowing the anger back down.

"I was told to come here to fill out some paperwork. My car was towed here." Gemma nodded to him, moving Trinity aside to let the man pass through. She was going to find out what the problem was very soon.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Trinity closed the door, heading to find Jax. This was her only chance to talk to her Mom without Ivan in the way to cloud her judgement. Jax was in the clubhouse, the one place she wasn't supposed to go in. Yet she did so anyway. Trinity went to the clubhouse door and slowly opened it, shutting it behind her. There was something...adult about being inside. She knew this wasn't a place for young girls like her. Not a place for any girl like her to be in.

Happy and Tig were playing a quick game of pool when Trinity walked in. Of course she didn't bother looking over at them. Happy was standing on the side of the pool table where he could see the door with Tig on his opposite so he got a quick look of the young girl for the third time in one day. He sipped his beer, watching as Trinity made herself visible to everyone: those sitting at the bar, him, and the ones heading from their rooms.

He gripped the pool stick in his hand when his eyes roamed her body. She was wearing some shorts that went passed the middle of her thigh and showed the roundness of her ass when she pivoted. The shirt she was wearing did wonders for her tits, showing she had cleavage but she was also think. She pulled her sweater tighter to her body, trying to cover herself from the men inside. Happy was glad Tig had his attention to the table or he would have made a comment.

"Killa you're turn!" Tig huffed, jabbing Happy with the end of the pool stick. Happy glared at him but took his turn.

Trinity had heard what the man called the other. Surely it was just a nickname, right? He couldn't have actually killed anyone? She took in his appearance, watching as he leaned over the table and took his shot. He had tattoos on his arms, lots of them, that trailed up and hidden by the sleeve of his shirt. He wore a white shirt with the same cut the others had with a pair of blue jeans and black shoes. He had a shaved head, unlike the others inside. He was like an odd ball. A very good looking odd ball.

Happy stood up after he took his shot, catching Trinity's stare. He smirked looking directly at her. She quickly averted her eyes, her cheeks heating up at having been caught staring. He smirked, looking back at the table. He liked that he could get her to blush like that, showed him she wasn't like all the sweetbutts he had. She had some shyness.

Tig caught Happy's smirk. "What you smilin' at?" He snapped, frustrated that he was losing. He took a sip of his beer and turned around when Happy didn't reply. "Ah you're little crush-ow!" Happy whacked Tig in the head with his pool stick, glaring at the other Son. He didn't have a _crush _especially not on some young girl like that.

Trinity smiled. She had heard Tig. Course she didn't truly believe him. Men like Happy didn't have crushes. That was a kid thing. Something she would have.

"Aye Lass you need something?" She turned her head to the Scottish man.

She nodded to him. "Where's Jax?"

"He's in his room. I can go get him-."

"No." She quickly replied not wanting to bother Jax. "I just need a ride...somewhere." She wasn't going to say home. That wasn't her home anymore.

"Alright-."

Happy was listening in the entire time. "I'll take ya." It was a quick reply startling everyone. Happy wasn't the type to offer to things if he could help it so him helping the young girl was a surprise to everyone. Trinity felt her heart pound at his request. She wanted to ride with him but then she didn't. He made her feel differently, not just uncomfortable but different all together. Chibs sighed, sitting back in his seat. He was interrupted twice already, what was the point of talking?

Happy rested the stick against the wall, ignoring Tig's amused look and the other confused ones. He was just as confused as them. Trinity followed behind Happy, her eyes cast to the floor. He was so..._huge_ compared to her small frame.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ivan was getting frustrated sitting with this woman. She was sitting there doing work like a man. She wasn't, she was female and females didn't work. Emma was going to learn that lesson soon. Gemma had taken down all the information; contact info, car trouble, name, address again, etc.

Gemma hated this man already. He didn't act right. He was glaring at her when she wasn't looking and trying to act nice when she was. At first she thought he was bi-polar but afterwards she figured he just didn't like woman. "I'll have one of the mechanics drop you off at home." She told him, grabbing her phone. She wanted him out as much as he wanted to leave.

Ivan sighed relieved. He just wanted to get back home soon. Emma and Daphne would be out for a couple hours and he would have those few hours to do what he pleased. Gemma called Chibs to take Ivan home, unable to reach Jax for some reason. Ivan waited outside the door for someone to come to him. That's when he noticed Trinity walking out of a building with an older man in front. He raised his brow at her, who was he? Well, not like it mattered really. She wasn't his problem anymore.

Happy got on his bike, handing Trinity the helmet. She took it, slowly putting it on. She was hoping for a car. Cars were much safer than bikes. "Get on." He ordered her gripping the handles tightly, one foot planted on the ground the other on the foot stand. Trinity slowly threw one leg over the back, settling herself down close to Happy. She didn't like the feel of her tits pressing against his back. That was a very...intimate action.

Happy smirked as she pressed against him involuntarily. He could feel the softness from her tits and he enjoyed the feeling. "Wrap you're arms around me or you'll fall off." He told her. Trinity sighed irritated but did as he said, timidly wrapping her arms around his mid section. She locked her hands together, holding on tightly, molding herself to fit on the back.

Oh he was enjoying this so much more than she was.

Ivan watched the bike drive off, a thought hitting him a second later.

She was going to his home.

She was going to talk to Emma.

Damn...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Trinity made sure to hold onto Happy tight, the way he rode was dangerous but she figured that's how he was. Dangerous. She let her head rests against his back, inhaling his scent. Leather and smoke and...something else. His own smell mixed in with the other two made a different but good smell. She enjoyed the silent ride not wanting to talk to this man of all people. He was the same man who paid for her meal and the same one who she refused help from but now was getting help.

Happy rode silently, smirking when she leaned further against him. All she was doing was making him uncomfortable and hard. Did she not know that?

"There." Trinity's voice broke the long silence as she pointed to a two story home painted red. He parked in front, kicking the brake in place while he sat. Trinity quickly got off passing him her helmet. He grabbed it and watched as she jogged up the few steps, her ass moving just the right ways to get him groaning.

He needed to stop look at her like that. She was jail-bait but he couldn't help watching her.

Ivan's car was still parked in the drive way so that meant Emma was home or she walked with Daphne on foot which she doubted. She knocked lightly on the door, her stomach twisting in knots. She was nervous about talking with her mother. Emma told her she didn't want to see her again but she couldn't just stay away not without at least trying to make her mother understand Ivan wasn't good enough for her. She then pressed the doorbell knowing Emma wouldn't be able to hear the light knocking.

Emma had been upstairs getting the baby's duffel bag when she heard the door bell. She grabbed the bag rushing downstairs. Daphne was in her car seat asleep on the table and she wanted her to stay asleep. She dropped the bag beside one of the chairs before making her way to the door.

Trinity looked over at Happy real quick, locking eyes with him. He was just sitting and waiting. She turned back knocking on the door this time. The door flew open and all she heard was a startled gasp.

"What are you doing here?" She wasn't expecting that kind of reaction. Wasn't it obvious?

"Mom I-." Emma shut the door on Trinity's face, leaving her child out in the cold. She leaned against the door, sighing as she tried not to start crying.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Happy saw the way the door was slammed shut on Trinity's face and that didn't sit well with him. Mother's didn't do that. He got off his bike, walking up to the door. Trinity's palm was on the door and she closed her hand into a fist. It wasn't fair. Happy stood behind her, inhaling her scent of moose and coconut. He would get used to that one. Trinity felt warmth of another person behind and she whirled around, her back instantly pressing against the door. He was too close.

"Move aside." He ordered and she nodded, doing as he told her. He banged on the door a few times waiting.

Emma sighed and opened the door yelping when she saw a huge man standing in her doorway. "Y-Yes?"

Happy pushed Trinity inside, passed her mother's side. "Fucking talk to her." He ground out closing the door himself. He shook his head, she was going to be trouble. He could already see that.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Trinity walked to the table smiling at the young baby in the car seat. Daphne was a chubby cute child, one who would be faced with problems if Ivan wasn't out of her life. She understood Ivan was her father but she didn't deserve him. When Daphne's hazel eyes opened, she yawned and reached out her hands for the older girl. Trinity was close to Daphne, despite what everyone thought. At night, Trinity would stand at her crib and let the baby hold her finger while she slept.

Ivan and Emma were crazy to think her temper would harm the child. She had self control, sometimes, and she knew her target. The baby would never be put in harms way. Daphne's chubby arms reached up for her sister. Trinity smiled and unclipped Daphne. She picked up the little girl, smiling back at the little girl. Crazy. Very crazy.

Emma stared at her daughters, watching as Trinity smiled down at Daphne and Daphne gurgle in happiness. This Trinity wasn't the wild girl she couldn't handle anymore. She was the girl who used to talk and interact with her. "I don't know why you're here but I want you to leave."

And like a snap of fingers, the peace and happiness was replaced with the pain and sadness. Her mother hated her. "He doesn't love you-."

"Stop staying that!" Emma hissed stepping closer to Trinity as if to strike her. Trinity kept her head held up high narrowing her eyes at her mother, daring her to lay a hand on her. "He loves me and he loves Daphne!"

"No he doesn't! He just wants someone to control and you're giving him that!" Trinity yelled back.

The yelling upset the Daphne and in a matter of seconds she started to cry loudly. Trinity's soft side came back, forcing the anger back inside again. She held Daphne to her heart, cooing in her ear like a big sister. "I want you out of my life." Emma ground out, reaching forward and snatching Daphne from her older sister's hold. Trinity let her not wanting to harm Daphne in the process. "Out of all our lives."

Emma wasn't going to listen to her. Ivan won. He finally won. Trinity looked down, tears going to fall. Her mother was blinded by a love that wasn't even real. "Fine." She sighed. "I'll be on my way."

Trinity headed upstairs, Emma letting her get what she wanted. This would be the last time. Trinity had to be gone. Daphne continued to cry in her mother's arms. She wanted Trinity to hold her, not Emma.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Trinity hurried to her room, grabbing her travel duffel bag from the floor of her walk in closet. The room was exactly the same; dark colored walls and a dark blue almost black rug. The bed was still in the middle with a smile table at the side. Her desk was in the corner along with her laptop. Her dresser was still messy, clothes sticking out from the packed drawers.

She had to get clothes, money, and her other necessities. Quick too, if Ivan found out, all hell would break loose. She pulled open the top drawer, grabbing a handful of her panties and bras. The more she got to fit in the large bag, the better off she would be. She continued to pull open the drawers, throwing clothes into the bag. She went to the closet, taking clothes off the hangers. She made sure to only get her outside clothes, nothing to dressy or what she wouldn't wear. She found her pile of socks and threw a few into the bag along with her gym shoes.

Trinity grabbed her laptop and plug, stuffing the device into the sleeve it came with. This was her last birthday gift. She picked up the duffel bag, laptop bag hanging on her shoulder. She gave one last glance into her room before disappearing downstairs. She would have to thank her friend for lending her the large bag or the clothes weren't going to fit. Yup, her friend who lived all the way in Idaho.

God she missed how things used to be.

"Where is she?" Ivan hollered making Trinity stop at the top of the staircase. He followed, did he know?

And then, an echoing slap followed. Trinity dropped all her stuff, rushing down.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews but I would like some more. Please if you read, review.

Enjoy!

**Chapter Ten**

Ivan had ridden home by Chibs. He had entered his house angered that she would try to talk to Emma. He noticed the man who left with Trinity watching his every move. Something was off about him being there. He entered the house, fumbling with his keys at first. He had slammed the door shut, startling both Emma and Daphne who screamed louder. "Shut her up!" He hissed marching to the staircase. Trinity had to still be heres since the man was waiting out there.

"Where is she?" He demanded, watching Emma's face pale. She knew he didn't want Trinity back in his house. Once she was disowned, she wasn't allowed back inside without his permission. Emma held Daphne close to her chest, afraid and silent. Ivan's eyes narrowed on her and he stalked closer to her, his arm raised and he slapped her as hard as he could. He warned her many times about not answering when he asked her a simple question.

Emma's head snapped to the side, tears running down her face at the harsh sting of the slap as she let out a cry of pain. She knew she had angered him and she probably deserved that and more. It was then that Ivan noticed a figure running down the stairs at a rapid pace, jumping over the last two. "Don't you hit my mother!" She screamed, shouldering him in the gut.

Ivan was pushed back, pain building from where she hit him at. He grabbed a fist full of her hair, yanking her head back. Trinity winced, balling her hands and tried to hit him in the face. Ivan made sure to look deep into her eyes. She was being too much of a pain in his ass. If Emma had just said no and forced her out, he wouldn't have had to hit her. "Get out of my house!" He sneered in his face, his blood boiling when Daphne started to wail louder.

Suddenly the door was burst opened, in coming the man from outside. He never did hear the knocks of the door.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Happy didn't like how the man looked at him. Sure it was strange for him to be sitting outside the house but that didn't mean he was going to do anything. So when the man slammed the door behind him, he knew nothing good was going to come out of that. He had gotten off his bike, heading for the door with long careful strides. He heard the man's scream and then a loud cry of pain coming from a woman inside. He jiggled the door knob but it was locked shut. He knocked calmly, his anger rising for some reason.

He didn't want Trinity to get hurt. If she got hurt, he would snap. Now that sounded like he cared but he didn't, he couldn't have. He was older than her, mature in ways she would never be and yet he found himself becoming more and more protective of her by the second. Then Trinity had yelled and he knew something was going to happen. He had banged louder but it seemed he was being ignored.

So he charged at the door, his shoulder taking most of the damage but he got through, the door hitting against the wall. All eyes went on him but all he saw was the man holding Trinity by the hair and making her bend her head to loosen the pain in her skull.

He saw red after.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Get the fuck out!" Ivan screamed to the biker. Trinity pounded her fist against his chest, the throbbing increasing. He always hurt her in more ways that one. Ivan turned Trinity in his hold, pressing her back to his chest as he kept a hold on her hair. He wasn't about to let her off so easily. He was going to teach her a lesson. She wasn't welcomed in his home, his life or his property. She was gone and he was going to pound it into her one way or another.

Happy narrowed his eyes at Ivan, stepping closer to him and Trinity. He was going to _kill_ this man. Make him_ suffer_ for ever touching her. "Let her the fuck go." He hissed, reached into his waist band and pulling out his trusty gun. He was going to _kill_ him so very slowly.

Trinity never seen the look Happy had before but she did know one thing, she didn't want to see that again. He looked, she gulped at the thought, like an actual killer. One who did what was necessary to protect what was his and family. Only she couldn't figure out why he was acting this way. It wasn't like she _belonged_ to him anyway. Fuck she didn't even know his name. She hated the way Ivan held her, she felt him press against her unconsciously and she hated that feeling. Why was he doing this? Why couldn't he just leave them alone! Was it that hard to do?

And then when Happy aimed a gun at Ivan, her heart stopped. He was going to kill him. No. That would only devastate her mother and the blame would be put on Trinity for brining him here. "Let go of me!" She hissed when he yanked again, bending her head more so her neck was exposed.

Happy had his finger on the trigger, aiming the gun right at Ivan. Whoever this man was, he didn't get the picture quick enough. Happy would kill, he done it plenty of times, and this man was just testing him.

Emma was silently crying, holding Daphne so she wouldn't see anything. The child was slowly quieting, feeling the comfort her mother was trying to give her. Emma was in no right mind to intervene. She knew it was futile because once everyone left, it would just be her and him. Trinity had a point sometimes, he was a cruel man when he was provoked but that's all Trinity did. She provoked him and Emma was the one hurt for it.

"I don't know who the fuck you are but this doesn't concern you!" Ivan yelled to the still nameless stranger. He wasn't the least bit afraid of the gun. He had been through worse, much worse than this.

Happy chuckled, a deep throaty and mocking laugh. "Yes. She does." He answered, glaring at Ivan. This man was getting on his last nerve and if not for the fact he could shoot Trinity on accident, he would have shot him already.

Trinity gulped at what Happy said. What did he mean? Her heart beat faster than before knowing if a mistake was made, an innocent person would be the one hurting from all this. Ivan smirked at the man. He had a soft spot for the young girl. A girl who was going to give him hell if she didn't learn her place already.

"A man like you doesn't need some disobedient little bitch." He told Happy, pulling harder on her scalp. "She can't even learn her place."

Trinity was loosing feeling at where he was yanking, the skin beneath throbbing painfully and she was sure he was pulling roots from all the tugging. "Where might that be?" Happy questioned, the seriousness in his tone and the anger in his face startling Ivan. He knew plenty of men who enjoyed a submissive woman but this man...he was different. Sounded as if he didn't care at all about what Ivan was saying, only about killing him.

Fuck he was messing with the wrong kind of guy. "Below men like us."

Happy shook her head. "You're no man." He pointed the barrel of the gun at Ivan's thigh and he pulled the trigger.

-o-

Emma screamed as did Trinity when Ivan went down. They both assumed Happy killed Ivan. Trinity collapsed to the ground, rubbing her head. Emma was heading for the phone when Happy's big frame stopped her. She backed away, holding Daphne as the baby began to cry again. Trinity moved from Ivan who groaned in pain. She wasn't going to be blamed again. "Don't." He warned Emma in his rough voice. She quickly nodded, tears falling from her eyes.

She looked over at Trinity who was standing near the steps rubbing her head. Her tears dried up fast and she suddenly felt anger rushing through her. "Get out of my house!" Emma was tired of Trinity causing her problems. All she did was make things worse.

Trinity rushed to get her stuff at the top of the stairs. Tears were sliding down her cheeks before she could control herself. She grabbed her bags and ran down, glancing over at her mother. There was so...hate in her eyes that was unnatural. "Outside." Happy told her, nodding for her to go to his bike. She nodded to him sparing one last look at Emma. Trinity smirked down at Ivan, glad he was paying at least a bit for what he did to her.

Just for the fun of it, she kicked him right where the gunshot wound was. "You fucking bitch!" He seethed applying pressure to the wound. Happy thought the man learned by now but it seemed he didn't. Happy kicked the man in the gut once, smirking as the man rolled to one side. He kicked him again and again, enjoying his screams of pain.

Trinity felt pleased with herself and Happy. She dropped the bags near his bike, whipping under her eyes. Not only did Ivan make her feel worse but her mother actually made her cry. Was she such a bad child that her mother hated her? When she heard Ivan curse out Happy and then him yell, she smiled. As eerie as it was, she enjoyed hearing him in pain because he was getting a taste of his own medicine.

Only, Emma didn't see it that way. She placed the crying child in the car seat and pounded her fists into the biker's back. "Stop it! Leave him alone!" She cried, doing her best to push the older and heavier man away. Happy turned back to her, disgusted that she choose this man over her own child. "Get out." Her voice was cracking even if she tried to be strong.

"Yeah you heard her! Get the fuck out and keep the bitch!" That earned Ivan a last kick to the abdomen before heading out. She had one crazy ass family.

-o-

Trinity waited by his bike, sitting on it the way she had been when he brought here there. She had her bags placed neatly beside, her hands in her lap as she waited. Her mother truly disowned her now. She never wanted to hear or see her anymore and she would honor that. Trinity wouldn't hurt herself more by trying to find the peace she was looking for. There was no peace left to ask for. Emma hated her now, just like Ivan because he made her believe Trinity was going to hurt everyone.

When Trinity looked up, she nearly fell off the bike in surprise. Happy was standing _so_ very close. Her heart beat fast while her stomach twisted and turned and flipped, all because of his mere presence.

"I...I..." She couldn't even form words! Why did she feel like this around him?

He smirked at her stuttering getting onto his bike, pulling out his phone. It would be impossible for her to hold on to him and the bags. "Head back with the truck...yeah...okay."

Trinity ignored him while he was on the phone, her attention on the design of the back of the cut he wore. It was of the Grim Reaper. It held a crystal ball showing an "A" in one hand while it held a scythe in the other that had the body of an M-16. She traced the design too, smiling when Happy chuckled. "Guessin' you like the cut."

"Yea..." She muttered enjoying the peacefulness around her. "Thanks for helping me out." She whispered placing her palm flat against his back. "I don't know if he would have let me out without some sort of payment."

"No need to thank me now kid." He replied. She stared at the back of his head confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You can thank me some other time." She was innocent, not even catching onto his hidden meaning. He needed to get his thoughts straight soon, very soon.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for the long wait and this chapter is shorter. Please review. Next chapter will be long and hopefully won't take so long for me to update. Enjoy.

**Chapter Eleven**

Chibs arrived with the tow truck, grumbling to himself about having to make another trip. Happy and Trinity stayed where they sat, Trinity behind Happy, waiting for the truck to stop. "Get in." Happy told her, pointing to the truck. Trinity got off, swinging her leg over and reaching down to grab her bags. She walked to the truck, her shoulders dropping when she glanced back at her old home. It hurt still even if she was pissed at her mother.

Happy growled low when he saw her look back at the house. She was only making this harder on herself. Sighing with a shake of his head he started up his bike, kicking in the stand. He glanced at Trinity getting into the truck, watching as she swung the bag into the seat and grabbed the door handle to get in. She pulled herself up and into the truck, shutting the door. He rode behind the truck, slowly calming himself down. Ivan and being around Trinity stirred feelings that he hadn't felt in a long time.

Trinity huddled in her seat peering out the window, watching the world pass by. She held onto her bag unsure why she got into a truck with a stranger. Why she was even with them in the first place.

Never talk to strangers, never trust strangers.

She broke two very important rules that would cause her great pain and happiness later on.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ivan was beyond pissed. Trinity had come back to talk to her mother and he got the shit beat out of him by some man who took a liking to Trinity. It was absurd! And the baby just wouldn't stop crying. He was going crazy in the house. Emma cleaned the few cuts on his face and checked his ribs, applying slight pressure to see if anything was broken. She may not have been a doctor but she knew the painful yell Ivan let out meant he was badly hurt.

"I think you should go to the hospital." She told him softly, grabbing him a cold beer from the 'fridge.

He grabbed the beer from her without so much as a thank you. "I'm fine." He huffed planting himself down on the couch. Emma sighed to herself, shaking her head. Trinity screwed everything up. Again.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Chibs pulled up at Teller-Morrow, giving Trinity a few looks now and then. She was strange, the way she sat. Its like she didn't trust him or something. He could understand though. He was an older stranger and she was a young girl.

Trinity got out of the truck quickly, grabbing her bag and headed for Gemma's office. She kept in her pain, sniffling to get the tears to go away. Abandoned and disowned. All in one day. She softly knocked on the door as to not startle Gemma inside. The door was slightly ajar so when Gemma said for her to come in, all she did was push it open.

"Where did you head off to?" Gemma questioned as Trinity came into view.

Trinity sighed and dropped her bags. Gemma seen the tears in her eyes, the pained look she had. "Trinity?" She shook her head at Gemma, not wanting to tell her anything. What could Gemma say to her to make the whole situation better than it was? Nothing. She couldn't take away the anger she was feeling or the betrayal. Nothing.

"Thought my Ma would reconsider, ya know me being her daughter and all." Trinity replied in a whisper, locking her eyes with Gemma's. "Guess she got tired of it all. She doesn't want to see me anymore."

Gemma walked around the desk. "I can offer you a few days at my house." Something about the teen made her feel the need to be a mother to her seeing as Trinity's was gone from her life. Trinity glanced up at Gemma, a small smile. "Only a few days." Gemma said in a strict tone.

Trinity nodded quick. "That okay with me. I'll find a place soon."

So it was settled. Trinity would stay with Gemma, somehow without asking Clay first and then she would have to find her own place.

Still a problem.

Where the hell was she supposed to stay when she knew nobody in Charming?

-o-o-o-o-o-

Happy was in the clubhouse while Trinity was with Gemma. He had gone in, grabbing a drink to calm down. The shot glass was filled with whiskey that he downed at once. He was going to have to get Trinity out of his head soon or he was going to go insane. Fuck she was just a little girl. Why was he even caring about her?

Somethings just didn't have a direct answer.

And those questions were always the most important.

-o-o-o-o-o-


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews the last chapter. Hope this one is just as good. And I'm sorry updates are very slow.

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

* * *

**

Just as Gemma told Trinity, she let her stay at her house. The first night at the home was the most problematic. Clay, who didn't understand what was going on and the fact that Gemma never told him, argued that she couldn't stay. Gemma, being the stubborn woman she is, argued back that it was just a few days. Trinity hadn't known what to say since the entire argument had been her fault, like most things it seemed.

"She just needs a few days Clay." Gemma huffed annoyed at Clay's behavior. Clay shook his head staring at his wife from where he sat at the dining room table.

"You don't even know her." He replied.

Trinity was at the top of the stairs, sitting on the very top step listening in. Gemma had told her to just go upstairs and wait. She didn't want to be the cause of anymore trouble but it seemed she was trouble, just like her mother had said. Her body was hunched over, bags right beside her. She wanted to tell Gemma to just forget it if the arguing was going to persist because of her. She already disrupted one person's life, she didn't need to do the same to another couple.

"She's staying Clay." Gemma finally snapped to Clay, eyes narrowing on his just as his did to hers. Clay knew there was no fighting his wife's decision. She was just as stubborn as Jax, maybe more, and it was hard to get ideas out of her head. Clay sighed clearly frustrated but he was tired of fighting. All he wanted to do was lay down in bed with his wife and sleep. And if that meant agreeing with Gemma to get this over with, so be it.

"Fine but only a few days." He relented getting up from his seat. Gemma smiled, happy she won, and gave Clay a small kiss on the cheek.

"She already knows."

Gemma headed for the stairs knowing Trinity had been listening the entire time. Trinity stood from the step as soon as Gemma came in her line of vision. "You can sleep in Jax's old room." She told her, stepping around Trinity to show her the room. Gemma opened the door to Jax's old room, letting her in. The room was simple, bed and dressers with a desk in the corner. The walls were painted a blue with wood flooring.

Trinity dropped her bags at the floor of the bed. She sat on the bed, her palms flat on the bed. The room reminded her of her old one, the same simpleness and furniture. Her eyes were cast to the floor, her fingers subconsciously digging into the mattress. Gemma noticed this, sadness for the girl who had nothing now. "Don't think too hard about this," Gemma told her. She glanced up at Gemma, a tired look on her face. "You'll be fine."

She did her best to smile up at Gemma but it came out weak. Gemma frowned at the young girl. "I'll try." She replied unzipping one of her bags. Gemma slowly shut the door, allowing Trinity time to get ready for bed.

Trinity searched through her bag getting out a pair of long pants and a think shirt. She pulled off her own clothes, quickly putting on the warmer clothing. She sat back down on the bed, picking up her other bag and opening it.

She searched for a pair of socks to put on, grabbing the ball of white. She unfolded them when a small photo fell out. How odd? She picked up the picture wondering why it was in there in the first place. Pain and anger surged through her again, her finger tracing the man in the photo.

"I hate you..." She let the picture fall to the floor, falling back onto the bed and crying into her hands.

The picture slowly fell to the floor. There was a slight tear in the middle; on one side held a man and a woman, both holding each other with a smile on their faces while the other held a semi-happy child, half an arm on her shoulder.

Before all the trouble, there was always a sign of the pain. Always there but overlooked. Trinity was determined to get rid of that man, not for her mother's sake but for baby Daphne's. The little girl was going to go through hell being flesh and blood from the man who tore the only family Trinity ever had.

Why did she even bother keeping the photo? What was the reason for it? Trinity curled into a ball, not even bothering to get under the covers or turn off the light. She just wanted to sleep and forget her troubles. Just for one night. Tomorrow she would deal with everything.

Eventually Trinity fell asleep, the crying wore her body out along with the day. Only, she couldn't stay asleep like she wanted to. She tossed and turned trying to find a new spot but still nothing. Her mind was still wide awake with worries. Gemma would kick her out of the house in a few days and she had no where to go. Would she really have to go to a shelter? Out of all places? The thought of Ivan still managed to swirl in her head. Was he hurting Emma? Daphne?

And finally, her mind drifted to the biker who had helped her all day. He was a calming thought but for a reason unknown. He saved her twice in one day and she never even got to thank him. Well, he said she could thank him so other way...

"Oh God..." She gasped as soon as a thought hit her. She could thank him so other time? There was two meanings in one. Surly he wasn't thinking...

Trinity blushed hiding her face in the pillow and a smile made its way to her face.

She drifted to sleep with Happy on her mind instead.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry this update took so long. Got stuck writing this chapter. Hope its good and please review, really helps me get chapters up quicker. Also I have a poll up. Enjoy.

**Chapter Thirteen**

When Trinity officially woke up, her head pounded like crazy. She sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The window shades were drawn up all the way, sunlight entering the room and hitting her directly in the eyes, causing her head to pound furiously against her skull. Today was already going to be a bad day, she could tell. Trinity slid off the bed, her eyes still wanting to shut on her, an affect of it being morning.

She rubbed her eyes heading towards the spot where she had her bags put last night. Her hands reached out, grabbing the bag and pulling it close. She crouched, sitting back on her heels as she searched for a pair of warm clothes to quickly throw on. It still felt weird for her being in the foreign room but not like she would thought it would. The room was so similar to hers that she thought, for a mere second, she woke up in her own room and that everything that happened yesterday had been a nightmare.

Sadly it wasn't. Trinity changed into a pair of black joggers and a thin white shirt, finding a pair of her balled up socks. She needed to get out of the house for the day, do something to try and clear her jumbled mind. Once she finished dressing she slumped onto the bed, sighing deeply.

Her life was screwed up.

-o-o-o-o-o-

When Gemma woke up that morning, she did her normal routine. Get up, shower, dress, coffee, and then head over to the Shop to do her job. Only this morning, the 'house guest', as she referred to Trinity as, made her schedule a bit different. She decided to cook a mini breakfast like she used to do for Jax when he was younger or still came over for breakfast. Clay was still upset about having lost the argument. He hated when she did things without even talking to him first.

Clay was sitting in his seat reading the paper as Gemma cooked when Trinity came downstairs. Both Gemma and Clay glanced at her, a friendly smile on Gemma's face and a nod of acknowledgement from Clay. Trinity timidly approached them not sure what to say or do around the nice couple who had taken her in. She felt it was out of pity but she didn't care. Shelter was shelter no matter the origin.

"Morning." Gemma spoke with a happy tone, breaking the silence.

Trinity gave a slight smile and did her best to reply in the same tone. "Mornin'."

Gemma grabbed the frying pain and lifted it in the air, pouring eggs onto a plate. She turned around and handed Trinity the plate along with a spoon. Trinity's stomach growled loudly, causing both Clay and Gemma to crack a smile and Trinity to flush red embarrassed and reply with a haste thank you before sitting down at the table. Trinity dug into the food, her mouth watering at the first bite. How long had it been since she had a good home cooked meal? Too long. She often refused to sit with Ivan and eat like a 'family.

Clay watched her eat like she hadn't in days. He glanced over at Gemma, worry flashing across his face. His parental instincts were kicking in. "Do you have a place to go at all?" He asked her putting down the paper as Gemma set a plate of food in front of him.

Trinity almost immediately stopped eating. Her mind had wanted to skip over the tiny detail she had gone over in the room not too long ago. And yet here it was again, the small fact hitting her over and over in the face. She had no home. "Well...I...no." She muttered drawing circles with the spoon on the ceramic plate.

Clay sighed to himself, looking back at Trinity who was looking down at her food, the hunger suddenly gone. "You can...stay here until you find a place." He forced it out because he knew once he said it, his wife would, once again, win the arguement.

Trinity slowly looked up, meeting Clay's gaze with uncertainty. "Really?" He was a stranger, as was she, and yet he was being so...kind? That was unheard of. Well, to her it was.

"Yeah." He grumbled lifting the paper back up. "You can."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Trinity had eaten twice, her stomach happily stuffed for the morning. Gemma and Trinity, after Clay left for the garage, sat and had a chat on what Trinity was planning to do. Surely she would go to school.

Trinity didn't plan on it though. She hated school just as much as she hated Ivan, that said a lot. She reasoned she would drop out, get a job, and work from there giving Gemma and Clay money for 'rent' if they let her stay a while until she could get on her own feet.

Gemma told her if she planned to live under her roof then she would go to school and make something out of her life.

Trinity had no choice in the matter then but she didn't care. She finally had a mother that actually cared. School wouldn't be so bad now...well she hoped it wouldn't.

* * *

Good? Bad?


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Finally an update. Sorry this took a long time to write. I hope this chapter is good and thank you to all 15 reviews I received the last chapter. Gave me the push I needed to write another chapter. Enjoy.

**Chapter Fourteen**

It had been over a week since Clay and Gemma allowed her to stay in their home. Trinity was doing well considering her life had been turned upside down less than 2 weeks ago. She did her best to keep her head up even when the ache of losing her only family weighed down on her. Gemma wasn't such a bad mother to her though, she cared and talked to her like she was her own and Trinity couldn't have been happier.

School wasn't as bad anymore, it was still the longest 6 hours of her life but at least when she would go home it wasn't to the hell Ivan put her through. No it was to a loving couple who took her in when nobody else would. The only reason she actually enjoyed school was to be with her few friends she made. Her best buds were Tyler and Hayden. Tyler and Hayden were the only ones to actually talk to her when she transfered into Charming High, the only boys who had courage to at least.

Tyler was the joker of the trio, he knew just how to cheer people up when they needed to and he knew when to be serious. Hayden was more of the quiet one who often spoke but mostly when asked a question. Trinity enjoyed his company, even if he was the quietest boy she ever met. His presence around her calmed her nerves and it was never an awkward moment when it was quiet. It was peace when she had her friends beside her.

"Trinity what is the answer to number 2?"

She inwardly groaned when he spoke. Obviously she wasn't paying any attention to him talk so why bother? He just wanted to embarrass. Always her. Trinity squinted at the board from her seat, her eyes blurred from her mini nap in his class. "Um..." She read the problem on the board and racked her brain to work out the complicated math. "(x+1)(x^2+2)(x^2-3)." The teacher frowned, frustrated that she managed to get the right answer in a matter of seconds.

"That is correct now can anyone..." Trinity drowned him out again, amused that she managed to backfire his plan and made him look like the dumbass for asking her. She glanced at the clock and thanked the heavens that in less than 30 seconds the class would be over and school would be done for the day. Silently she packed her books knowing he didn't appreciate students packing early.

The bell finally rang and Trinity was the first off her seat and out the class.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hayden wants to go get something to eat. You in?" Trinity was kneeling on the ground with her bag next to her trying to grab all the stuff she needed to take home when Tyler spoke. She jerked a bit, startled but shook it off laughing lightly at herself for her jumpiness.

"You payin'?" She joked and he cracked a grin.

"Don't I always?" Trinity laughed and stood up with her bag slung over her shoulder. She dusted off her jeans and nodded to Hayden who was heading their way ready to go.

"Hey Hay." He smiled a bit at her. Tyler couldn't help but laugh a bit at how it sounded. "Where we gonna go?"

"Depends on how much money we got." When Hayden spoke it was always quiet but loud enough to be heard. Trinity liked how he sounded, he never yelled at people or talked over them. He was sweet but always ready to burst.

"I got...8 on me." Tyler said as he dug into his pocket, pulling out a $5 bill and 3 singles.

"I got $10." Hayden replied handing Tyler his 2 $5 bills.

Trinity grumbled and dug into her pockets, searching for money, if any, that she might have forgotten about. Not living with her money meant she had barely enough money to get by for an entire week of school. It sucked to have to pay for lunch. Trinity sighed and looked at her friends and shook her head. "Nothing on me."

"I'll pay for you-." Hayden told Trinity but she shook her head at him.

"You've both wasted enough money on me as it is. Its okay, just go on without me. Gotta get home anyway. Got too much shit to do today. See ya." She waved them both off and sped away. Too many people were helping her as it was. She needed to get things settled on her own. Find a job and a place to stay because nothing in the world was going to be given to her anymore.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Trinity took the longest route possible to get to the clubhouse. She didn't want to get there too soon but also didn't want to be faced with so many people so soon. Since Gemma worked at Teller-Morrow, she had to go there after school. Tyler and Hayden were kept in the dark about what happened. Nobody outside the situation knew about anything and she wanted to keep it that way. Even her best friends couldn't know.

She neared the clubhouse and garage, heading towards the office to check in with Gemma to show she was there. She passed Jax and them working, fixing bikes and cars, earning a honest paycheck. It wasn't hard to hear what people knew of SamCro. She had found out somethings while at school, girls talking about the Sons and who they thought was good looking. It was all weird to Trinity. She came from a place where girls talked about boys, not men.

"She doesn't want to see you anymore." It was Gemma's harsh tone that cut Trinity's thinking. Who could she be talking too? Trinity silently walked up to the door unaware of Jax heading her way.

"Yes she does. I'm her mother!" Her blood ran cold and the ache in her chest came back. Her mother was here talking to Gemma about her? But why if she didn't want her apart of her life, would she come back?

"A mother doesn't abandon a child for some man!"

The door suddenly flew open and Trinity came face to face with her teary eyed mother. "Trinity I'm sorry."

Neither Trinity nor Emma expected the words that would come out of the young teen.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Hope this chapter is good and please review. Enjoy.

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Your a lying bitch."

Trinity hadn't known where the words came from but she knew she was beyond angry. Her mother had abandoned her when she needed her the most but now her mother was back and apologizing? No she wasn't sorry. All those hurtful words, shameful looks, and ignorance could never be forgotten, especially by some thoughtless apology. If her mother thought she would break down and come back home with her, then she thought wrong. Trinity's hard glare at her mother was a look that only Ivan had ever seen. So for Emma to be given that look meant she truly lost the daughter she once new. For good.

Emma disliked the way Trinity spoke to her. Sure she had done something wrong but that gave Trinity no right to speak to her in such a manner. "You apologize for that right now young lady." Emma snapped at her daughter in the same way Trinity did to her.

"No."

Gemma knew Trinity and Emma needed this confrontation so she decided to just hang around in the back until she needed to interfere. She nodded to Jax, who had come in when Trinity had, to stay close beside Trinity. She could see the fire in Trinity. The angry that kept brewing and she knew, if not today, the girl would burst soon.

Emma glared at her daughter. "I want you to come home with me."

Trinity gave her mother the look that told her straight up she wouldn't be going anywhere with her. "Why? So Ivan can beat me and you can have the perfect little family you think you had before? I don't think so. I think I'll stay right where I am." Trinity no longer cared about going home and being with Emma. As long as Ivan was still around, there could be no older daughter in the picture.

"Ivan won't touch you. I promise you that!" Emma half-shouted, tired of the constant fighting about Ivan. Why couldn't she just understand him and try to listen to him?

Trinity scoffed. "He has before and you did _nothing_. Absolutely _nothing_ to help me!" The pain of being neglected by the one person she thought would be there for her came back. All she wanted was to go back home and back to the time when Ivan wasn't there. How come she couldn't understand that?

"I know I wasn't there before but I will be now. Please just come home." Emma begged. She regret ever turning her daughter away but at least she was trying to fix things now.

Trinity shook her head, "No!" She screamed fed up with her mother. "You lie. He lies. Everyone lies to me. I'm never going back there. Not if I can help it!"

Trinity turned around, bumping right into Jax. She stared at him for a few seconds, tears streaming down her cheeks and then pushed past him, running out of Gemma's office sobbing quietly.

She needed to get out. Go somewhere far away for a while.

So she took off in one direction, unaware of people watching. Her yells had caused a scene.

* * *

Gemma didn't like Emma. To make the young girl hurt and angry enough to runaway was one thing but to do it to her own child was another. She walked around her desk, standing in front of Emma as she waved Jax off.

"Go find her." She told him before turning her attention back to Emma. For a few moments the two mothers faced off. One distraught and the other pissed off.

"Why do you really want her to go back home?" The question had been on Gemma's mind since Emma first came into her office and asked to speak with Trinity.

Emma set a hard look at the older woman, frustrated that this woman managed to make her daughter hate her. "We're moving back to Idaho. I'm _not_ leaving Trinity with _you_ and _you're family_."

Gemma was used to people thinking bad about the club, about her family. They didn't agree with what the club did but she didn't give a shit. "Well this _family_ has taken care of _you're_ daughter when _you_ wouldn't." She ground out.

"I have taken care of my daughter!" Emma hollered. She did her best to raise Trinity on her own. It wasn't her fault the way Trinity came out...

"No you haven't. Trinity stays with _us_."

"Not if _I _have anything to say about it." Emma wasn't going to let this woman take away her eldest daughter. Never. Trinity was going to come home, by force if she had to.

With that said, Emma turned away and walked out of Gemma's office, her mind set on taking Trinity back home.

* * *

Jax knew he was going to need help to find Trinity. One man couldn't look for a child all on his own, even if Charming was a small town. So he asked his fellow brothers to help search for the teen on orders of his mother.

"Why does it seem this kid is more trouble than she's worth?" Tig asked as he settled himself on his bike, putting on his helmet.

Happy couldn't help but chuckle. "Every woman is trouble to you."

Tig threw him a look but said nothing.

Jax, Tig, Happy and Opie went in search of the teen while Chibs stayed behind with Juice and Prospect in case Trinity came back.

* * *

Trinity didn't know where she was. Her tour around Charming still hadn't been done so she knew very few places. She no longer carried her bag, she had dropped it when she started running out of the office.

The continuous mix of anger and hurt was causing her to slowly go insane. When she was hurt, she got angry and when she was angry, she got hurt. Both emotions fueled each other and it would never end.

Why did her mother bother coming down to take her back home? Emma had pushed her away again and again but suddenly she was going to take her back? No, she knew what go away meant. She wasn't going to give in when deep down she wanted to be accepted back into that family.

Trinity's walk seemed to lead to the front door of a diner, the one where everything had ended but at the same time started. A loud rumble made Trinity turn around. She spotted a Harley headed her way and knew someone had sent a person to come pick her up.

She watched Happy approach her. Of all people it had to be _him. _She wanted to be near anyone but him at the moment only because she had broken down and he always seemed so...strong and here she was crying over the same situation again. It was humiliating.

"Get on." He ordered her, holding out a helmet for her. Trinity glanced at the diner, stomach rumbling loud again causing her to groan and blush knowing he heard it.

Happy sighed to himself, keeping cool. He got up from his bike, parking slowly in a spot and put the helmet back on the bike handle. He walked to Trinity and when he was close enough he pushed her forward, toward the door.

"What are you doing?" She asked but recieved no response from the killer.

Trinity and Happy entered the diner and sat at the nearest table. Trinity sat opposite of Happy, nervous and _very_ uncomfortable. A waitress came over to them and her eyes went on Happy.

"What will it be?" She asked mainly to Happy. Trinity resisted the urge to roll her eyes and ordered a burger with fries and a shake. She had an appetite.

After the waitress left, Happy and Trinity sat in awkward silence. She didn't know what to say to him to even begin the conversation and the butterflies in her stomach didn't help anything. Happy leaned back, one arm slung over the back of the seat while he looked out the window trying to not stare at her. He could see how uncomfortable he made her and he didn't like it. He didn't like the fact that she was like that around _him_ despite who he was.

"You didn't have to get me food..." Trinity muttered glancing up at him. She had ever arms on the table, her hands intertwined as she fiddled with her fingers.

Happy shrugged. "Can't let you go hungry." His voice sounded irritated and Trinity lowered her gaze again, brows furrowed confused. Had she done something wrong? Well no man wanted to have to babysit a teen when he could be doing something else he wanted. Trinity figured he was irritated at her because of that fact. She hadn't meant to do that though. She was hungry and he offered, well more like pushed, her into the diner to eat.

Happy hit himself for sounded that way to her. He could see the way she battled with herself to understand what was going on with him. A smirk was on his face at that thought. She wouldn't be able to even _comprehend_ what went on in his mind.

A few minutes later the waitress came back with a tray full of Trinity's food. She placed each item in front of her, wondering with a look to her, how she could eat so much in front of him. Trinity didn't even bother with a thank you or anything. As soon as the food was set down in front of her, she dug in.

Happy watched the girl eat and boy could she eat. Trinity dogged down the burger within minutes along with the fries, few at a time. The milkshake she drank slow, her cheeks a bit flushed embarrassed she pigged out in front of _him. _He could've cared less. He rather know she had an appetite than change because he was sitting there watching. Once the shake was down Happy nodded to her, telling Trinity it was time to go. He laid down the money and both were out.

Jax and his brothers were going to flip that he never told him he found Trinity or he was with her.

* * *

Happy drove Trinity back to the clubhouse/Teller-Morrow garage, parking in line besides all the other bikes. Jax and Gemma were talking when they were spotted. "Where the hell you two been?" Gemma shouted marching to the pair.

"He bought me some food. I was starved." Trinity spoke, quick to defend Happy from Gemma.

Gemma was surprised at Hap's generosity. She didn't seem much of that from him. Why was he so fond of the girl?

"Yeah Hap. Why didn't you tell any of us you were with her? Tig's gonna be pissed at you. Had him searching his whole break." Jax said with a bit of laughter at the end. Happy smirked walking away towards were Tig was working on fixing a car for a client.

Gemma pulled Trinity along, heading towards the office ready to give her a talk about her mother and about the killer. Just in case anything happens, she told herself.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay so I know its been a _very_ long time since I've updated any of my stories. I haven't had incentive to write but I appreciate all those who sent me pms and still reviewed. That meant a lot to me. So I know this chapter may not be what anyone thought since it's been more than a year since an update but I hope to keep this going.**

**For the other stories I haven't gotten around to write the new chapters but give me just a bit more time and I'll have the other SOA stories updated for any of those who are interested.**

**Like always, read review and enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter sixteen**

Gemma was sitting at her desk grabbing papers and checking them over while Trinity wondered about the situation she was in.

She didn't understand what was going on with her mother. Why would she want her back after she disowned her and kicked her out of the house. If life was better without her then why didn't Emma just leave things alone. The damage was done, why bother?

Gemma glanced up at Trinity every few seconds and each time she was spaced out staring at the numerous keys hanging on the wall. She knew the young girl was confused and she had the right to be but her mind didnt need to be focused on Emma.

A few more silent seconds passed when Gemma decided the talking needed to happen. "Emma won't take you, not unless you want to go back-."

"Never. I'm never going back to that house." Trinity turned her body to Gemma giving her, her full attention. "She doesnt get it still. No matter how many times I've told her..."

"Women like her, women who choose a man over their own flesh and blood won't ever understand. They don't think about what's going on. They are so far gone into the abuse that they don't realize the consequences. She's so into the idea of being in love she overlooked the man in front of her and ignored a girl who just wants to have a mother."

Gemma's sincere and motherly tone gave Trinity heartache. Why couldn't she have been born into a family with a mother who would love their daughter despite who comes and goes in their life? Trinity kept quiet, the sadness creeping up and the tears building behind her eyes. She ended up looking away as she felt the crying wanting to start.

"Trinity. Trinity.." Gemma was trying to get the girl to look at her but she was fighting it so Gemma did what Gemma does best, she used her stern mother voice. "Trinity look at me."

Trinity immediately looked, her eyes red from the held back tears. "I always wanted a father." the revelation made Gemma pity her. Not growing up with a father for most of your life, especially a girl, made them that much more vulnerable. "When I was 8 my mother met Ivan. At first I didnt know what to think of him. He was nice and he cared for my mother, but at 8 I didn't anything. They were together and by the time I knew it I had a father."

For an instant Trinity had a smile on her face, remembering the times when she was younger and naive about everything going on. Back when she didn't have to worry about life and the real Ivan.

"When I turned 12, after my first period" She whispered that part feeling a bit embarrassed that she was telling Gemma such a detail, "Ivan started acting differently. He didn't let me be with my friends after school. He wouldn't let me have male friends. He started to try to control what I did. Of course I just thought he was being protective like a dad. Like a dad should...well how I thought a dad should be." Trinity scoffed, "The first time he hit me I was chatting at the kitchen table while my mom prepared dinner. I was telling her about a boy at school who I thought was cute, the one I had a crush on. Apparently Ivan had walked through the door but we didn't hear him and he overheard it. He came storming in and told me only sluts think of boys at 12 and he slapped me. A real hard head turning slap that left me with a hand print on my left cheek. My mom ushered me out while I cried. She didn't say a word just helped the stinging stop. She didn't say a single word. Not one."

Gemma couldn't believe how Emma couldn't have done a thing. How could a woman let her own daughter be hit over such a stupid reason? There was no reason for violence. Ever. She didn't say a word, trying to let Trinity let go of the years of abuse and neglect suffered at the hands of a man and her mother.

Trinity leaned back in the chair. "That one day let up to all this today. After 2 years of letting him beat me and scream and call me all kinds of names, I fought back. I wasnt going to be another one of his punching bags. I wouldn't be my mother. And he seemed to notice that. I had male friends once I entered high school. I hung out all day with guys and there wasn't a single thing Ivan could do about it. For just a moment I felt I had power back...except," Trinitys eyes narrowed. "Except put my mother against me."

"At least you fought him. You did more than your mother ever would. ." Gemmas encouraging words made Trinity think hard.

She shook her head. "I'm stupid for thinking things could be different."

"No you're not stupid. Far from it. Your so strong and still so young. That's why I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Trinity asked, confused by where the conversation was going.

"I know you noticed all the guys that work at the garage and who stay at the clubhouse outside. And I know they noticed you." Trinity couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a really bad one. Gemma continued, "You are young and gorgeous and you've been through alot."

Trinity chuckled. "If you're worried about me trying to get with one of them you don't have to worry."

Gemma smirked, "Oh really now. Why is that?"

"From my experience with Ivan and all the bullshit I've put up with from girls at school, I've never had a boyfriend or even been kissed. I'm not looking for that from anyone. I want a carefree 'never having to worry about drama again' kind of life. " Trinity got up from her seat and stretched her muscles out. "I wanna go to the park for a while. Can I?"

Gemma shook her head smiling. "You're 16 you can go wherever the hell you want as long as you're back before 6 so we can go home."

Trinity smiled and nodded, opening the door and walking out leaving a surprised and troubled Gemma in the office.

When Trinity was out Gemma stood up and peaked through the blinds, watching her walk. It was just at that moment that Happy was riding in on his bike. She could see the way his eyes traveled her body as he rode passed her. Not only did he worry her, but despite what Trinity had told her, she could see Trinity doing the same when he rode passed.

For some reason Trinity's secret just maed Gemma that much more worried about the young girl. Not only she young, beautiful, and vulnerable. That girl was a naive sheep being watched a dangerous biker who always got what he wants.

"That girl is in for one helluva ride." she whispered shaking her head as she returned to her desk and continued to work.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Here's another chapter. I'm trying to get chapters up for all my other stories. For those who are reading this story and who have read _Life of a Daughter of a Son _and are still interested in it, I plan on continuing from the last chapter. I have my inspiration back for that story. Now for the others I have yet to update, I'm getting to those but it might take a bit more time.**

**I hope this chapter is good. I appreciate all the reviews. I love to read what people think and it gives me motivation to write good chapters instead of rushing through one to get to another.  
**

**For those who don't know, or haven't figured it out, this story is set approximately a year before season 1 and hopefully, not postive, I can make the story go through the first season and beyond.**

**Season 5 premiere tomorrow! Don't forget to watch the awesomeness! **

**As always, read, review, and enjoy :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Trinity wandered around until she found herself at the park. Despite how many times and how small Charming seemed to be, she always got lost. The day was sunny and the sun was shinning at just the right angle so that she wasn't blinded or boiling as she walked. Her hands were in the pocket of her jeans while her mind drifted off to the conversation with Gemma.

Did Gemma really think Trinity to be one of those girls who thought of nothing more than getting laid with someone a bunch of girls have been with or want? Well probably not. She seen the way Trinity acted around guys, so she would see Trinity wasn't the problem.

She had another thought. Maybe Gemma was just warning her. Those guys always had some kind of girl looking at them with that glance of want. But still, she was a girl, not a woman like all the others. Yet, one of those guys looked like he didn't care how old with the way he looked at her the day she met the small group at the diner. He gave her the creeps but that was just because she was thinking too much of it. Her mind drifted to that mysterious man who she had yet to learn the name of.

She chuckled inwardly. That guy had managed to come to her rescue three times but still they had yet to formerly introduce each other. Hell, he knew her name solely on the fact that her mother had yelled at her that very day in the diner. When they had met face to face, she had stared at him so openly out of curiosity that he would try to help her. She had even talked with spite in her voice when she said she didn't want his charity and all he did was smirk. Not laugh, she didn't think he ever did, but smirk at her fierce reply. His dark brown eyes had bore into hers and that shaved head with a look of hardness had been enough to scare her but she had instead stood her ground.

Since then, seeing him many times had made her heart flutter and beat hard not to mention the constant thoughts about him.

She scoffed. Now she sounded like those girls.

"Hey, Trin!" the yell brought Trinity out of her thoughts. She stopped walking, realizing now how stupid she must have looked just walking right through the park looking lost in her own mind while people yelled her name.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Tyler huffed for the 5th time as he yelled across the park to the girl he knew was Trinity. Who else could be that deep in thought that he knew? Hayden was besides him laughing low as his best friend got frustrated. He laughed even more when Tyler gave him that shut up look.

"Just go over there if you think it's her." Hayden chuckled, "And if it's not then you'll just give me a funny story to tell Trinity when we see her."

Tyler whacked him upside the head hard, earning a pout from Hayden who rubbed the back o his head. "That's gotta be her. Trin!"

When the girl finally looked over he cracked a grin. He knew that was her. He watched as she walked toward the duo, smiling wide as he gave Hayden that I told you it was her look.

Hayden watched fascinated by the way Trinity walked. She was beautiful to him, has been since he first laid his eyes on her when they met her first day of school. Her smile and laugh and everything made him smile. He wanted her to be happy but sometimes, sometimes she had a blank expression. One where he wanted to know what was goin trough her mind but knew it would be prying. He was too shy anyway to talk to her like that. Unlike Ty. Ty could have Trinity if he wanted to. Ty could do everything he couldn't and vice versatile. Probably why they were best friends.

When Trinity was close enough, she chuckled. "Sorry Ty. I guess I spaced out again."

"You think?" he grinned and pulled her into a hug.

Hayden sighed to himself. "Here we go again..." He muttered so low he was unheard, just like usual.

Tyler and Trinity broke their embrace and tackled Hayden to the ground playfully. His gray cloud momentarily disappeared as his two friends started to gang up on him with the tickling. He couldn't complain. Even if Ty and Trin got together, he would still have his friends with him. They couldn't leave him out. Ever.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The trio stayed playing at the park and hung out until supper time, also known as Trinitys goodbye time because she always left around 5-6 depending on the day. It was Gemma's rule that she had to be home by dinner so they could spend 'family' time together while eating. As much as Trinity felt awkward about being a part of a family that wasn't hers, she was truly grateful. Gemma knew that. Had to, or else she wouldn't have made that dumb rule.

"Alright guys it was fun hanging out. Hay take care of Ty. He's gonna need his pride stitched. I mean who loses arm wrestling to a girl not once, but three times?"

Trinity laughed as Tyler gave her that look of dissatisfaction and embarrassment. "I let you win the last one. " he grumbled looking away from her pouting.

Hayden grinned. "I'll take care of him. He really needs it if he used that line." he dodged the punch Tyler aimed at his arm.

Trinity laughed. "Alright. Bye guys see you at school, Monday."

They each said their goodbyes, hugged, and went their separate ways.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Trinity was happy it was Friday. The day she had was one of the longest. The whole day seemed to be nothing but a roller coaster and she was finally off the ride. She took the route to Gemma's house knowing that's where she was at 6 most likely preparing dinner for the three of them.

She started whistling a tube as she walked down the sidewalk and passed the numerous stores. At the cross section Trinity looked around, forgetting for a moment the route to Gemma's house. Charming was so damn small how the he'll did she get confused.

She waited at the cross section for the light when she heard the loud rumbling of motorcycles. At first she thought it belonged to the Harleys Jax and his friends all rode but when they got closer she could tell it wasn't. The bikes weren't even Harleys, they looked oddly different.

Trinity tried not to look at the men who rode them as she walked across the street she knew looking could spark something and make then suspicious. At her first glance, she noticed they were all dark skinned with almost black hair and eyes. Mexicans.

Out of the 4 men, the farthest to the left seemed to be watching her cross more than the rest. His eyes trailed down her body and a sick feeling wound it's way into her stomach. His look was nothing more than lust.

Trinity did her best to walk fast but she didn't want to make it more obvious they made her uncomfortable. The light turned green for them as soon as she made it across. They revved their bikes and off they were. She turned her head to the side catching glimpses of the back of their cuts.

Mayans.

Well, she knew who she would have to stay away from now.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Making her to way to Gemma's house, Trinity was 20 minutes late. Her bad sense of direction made her take the wrong turn that ended up bringing her to the 'Welcome to Charming' sign at the entrance to the town. Gemma was not going to be happy.

As she neared the house, she noticed the numerous bikes surrounding the parking space in front. Was the whole work force in her home? She cautiously went up to the house knowing the moment Gemma saw her, the first words would be why she was late in her punishing tone. And if Clay or Jax saw her, they would be laughing knowing, already, she was going to be yelled at.

She noticed two men outside and knew instantly who they were. The very two she had been thinking of earlier. Her thrice savior and the one who had given her the creeps that day, who she assumed was the others close friend. They were smoking cigarettes and drinking beers outside on the door steps talking while giving eachother serious glances. The one who spotted Trinity first was of course, the weird one. The moment he spotted her, his face broke into a grin.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Happy and Tig were outside smoking and drinking, partly because of how many people were inside preparing for the dinner. The other part was Gemma telling them to be outside if they were going to smoke. She didn't want the kids and food to be seasoned with second-hand smoke. Tig and Hap were discussing nothing important, until he brought up Trinity.

"Why did you help her, man? That's not like you, not saying you can't be helpful...well, I kinda am. But her? A girl that age?" Tig really wanted to know. It bugged him. Was he going soft? Soft men, who did their work, died. If Happy died, his good friend, his brother, the only other person he could rely on, what would he do?

Happy took a long drag of his smoke and then a gulp of his beer, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know." He answered in the raspy voice of his, "Something, there's something about her."

Tig shook his head and looked out towards the sidewalk and grinned. Speak of the devil...

"Hey killah, guess who it is." Trinity could see him tense up and she winced thinking he was irritated and trying to hide it but failing miserably.

Trinity walked up to the house slowly, not close enough to be in the presence of them both but in ear range. "Shut up Tig."

"Aw c'mon Hap its not a coincidence."

Trinity furrowed her brows in confusion. Had they been talking about her? Probably how much she annoyed them earlier that day an the past days to. She grinned a bit when she realized she finally had a name to her savior. Hap. It didnt really suit him but it was better than no name.

"Tig." Hap's voice was a warning. Tig just laughed it off and took another drag of his cigarette.

Trinity walked up the door stopping a few feet in front of the door unable to go through because Tig and Hap had decided to block the door unintentionally. She felt awkward just standing in front of them unable to say excuse me or anything. Being close to Hap like that caused her heart to beat fast. What was wrong with her...?

Tig smirked at her knowing she was too scared to ask them to move but he wasn't about to move. He wanted to hear her say something, anything.

"Um...I need to get through." her voice stuttered just a bit when she felt both men staring at her with dark eyes.

Hap moved giving her just enough room from his end to go through. Tig did the same and smirked once more when she squeezed passed them, in the kittle space provided by them both.

Trinity slipped inside the house quietly, her presence unaware by the numerous people in the house. She headed towards the kitchen, creeping along trying to spot Gemma and get her explanation ready. Her eyes caught the kids at the table, sitting quietly and formerly as the adults around clattered to get the food settled on the table and everything prepared for the dinner that seemed to be running half an hour later than expected.

The only girl there couldn't be more than 10, at most. She had that chubby childish face and sad, sad eyes that made Trinity feel a pull. She looked lonely, as if something deep down was bothering her. The little boy beside her, maybe a few years younger, just looked bored sitting there doing nothing. Trinity wanted to talk to the girl, she looked like she needed a friend at the moment, but what would she and the girl have to talk about? There was at least 6 years in age difference and most likely very different problems she didn't have experience in.

Just then, the young girl looked up, her gaze meeting Trinity's. Trinity gave the best smile she could and the girl smiled back the same way. As Trinity made her way to the table, it was in that moment that Gemma decided to come from the back door and spot her. Gemma stood staring at Trinity, giving that look and face with her hand on her hip.

"You're 20 minutes late."

Trinity bit her lip. "Lost track of time...and its not like this...whatever its called would have been ready."

"Its called a Potluck. I organize these every so often. And this would have started half an hour ago if I had extra help with the food." That last part was towards Trinity and she crinkled her nose.

"Sorry." Was her only reply as she sat down, watching the other women bring in the plates of food. She sat beside the girl and the boy, smiling kindly. "So what's for dinner?"

Gemma rolled her eyes. "You'll see."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Happy and Tig were still outside, relaxing in the evening air.

"She's gonna be trouble for you, killah." Tig nonchalantly said. taking a long drag and bending down taking a sip if his forgotten beer. He knew about trouble. He had experience with underage pussy and that shit was not easy to get rid of.

Happy looked away. "I know that, brother."

For a few mins, the air around them was silent. No one making a sound, the inside of the house was quiet too. Tig glanced at Happy and shook his head knowing where this was headed. He had been talking to Happy about this Trinity girl for a good half hour. He could see the way he looked at her everytime he passed. Tig knew the moment Happy told him to stop with that first comment at the diner that something was off. Happy never usually cared who he talked about and in what manner but he did this girl.

Tig snorted. "You don't care."

Happy made eye contact with Tig. He took a big gulp of his beer, finishing the bottle. He tossed it to the side and dropped his cigarette, stepping on it to unlighted it, all the while keeping his faze locked with Tig.

"No, I don't."

Happy walked inside the house leaving a smiling Tig to his thoughts. Happy didn't seem like one to go for jailbait. How wrong he was.

"And people think I'm the only crazy one here."

He did the same as Happy had done before waking into the house, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Comments, questions?**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So I realized its been a whole year since I updated! I'm super sorry! I am so grateful to all the people who kept reviewing although I hadn't updated is soo long. I hope this chapter is at least decent. Not much Happy/Trinity action because this is a focus on a different character not many people seem to write about. Oh and FYI this is set a little before season 1 to clear up any questions/confusion.**

**Also, Season 6 is super good! **

**As always read, review, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Trinity couldn't remember the last time she laughed and fully enjoyed herself at dinner. The Teller family dinners were nothing like hers.

Her mother and Ivan were emotionless while they ate silently Daphne's coos cutting the silence every so often. She was forced to sit at the table with them just to avoid an argument. And when she would sit at the table, across from the man who made her life difficult because he demanded she sit there. The whole house ran under his rule and those who dared to disobey were put in their place. That's how he saw it. And his rules were the reason Trinity was so hard-headed and easily ignored rules. Yet, Emma was the opposite. So willing to please someone to the point Trinity found it pathetic. Although Trinity knew she was just as naïve.

While the adults made small talk with each other, Trinity watched the little boy and girl who sat on either side of the petite brunette woman she assumed to be their mother, Donna. The little girl was picking at her food, clearly uninterested in both the conversations around her and the food. The little boy, however, obviously had a crater to fill as he was dogging his food as if he hadn't eaten in a long time. But he looked only 8 with no worry in the world other than food.

"Ellie you need to eat something." Trinity heard Donna whisper to Ellie who continued to pick at the chicken breast on her plate.

"I need to use the bathroom." Was Ellie's reply, completely off topic.

Trinity continued to watch as she took another bite of her mashed potatoes with a piece of chicken on the fork. Out of the corner of her eyes she caught Clay and Gemma talking, looking into each other's eyes so lovingly and happy. She wished her mother had found someone like that, someone who made her happy and smile, and actually want to talk.

"Okay baby I'll take you. Gemma where's your bathroom? Ellie needs to go." Donna asked timidly, as if she was nervous talking to her and being in the crowd.

Gemma stood up, "Its right upstairs. Come I'll show you-."

Without thinking Trinity blurted out, "I can show them!"

All eyes were on her and instantly she felt her face becoming red. She couldn't handle attention well and it showed well on her facial reactions. A few chuckles rang out across the table but no one pointed out her embarrassment.

Gemma smiled and sat back down with Clay who gave her a small kiss on the lips. Trinity wiped her mouth clean with a napkin before pushing her chair out and standing up. Ellie glanced at Trinity for a second as she stood up too, Donna about to do the same.

"Its okay Mom, I can go by myself." Ellie said as she walked around the table to Trinity's side.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Trinity felt stupid for offering herself up just to simply show Ellie to the bathroom but she had a reason for doing so. Since the moment their eyes met, Trinity couldn't shake the feeling something was terribly wrong with Ellie. Her mood had been gloomy all night and she hadn't touched the delicious food Gemma spent hours preparing. It was unusual especially since her family had been invited and her brother looked to be content. So why not her?

Slowly they ascended the stairs not saying a peep to one another. How could she start a conversation with a 10-year-old girl who had never seen her before? She can't just say "Are you okay" just to get the gnawing feeling out of her gut. Or could she? Being straight to the point usually brought out the truth so why not? Why be afraid of talking to a child?

"Its right here." Trinity said as she pushed the door just across the hall from her own bedroom.

Ellie walked in and turned, whispered a thank you and closed the door leaving Trinity to wonder if she should leave and go back to the dinner table or wait out her gut feeling. After all, one should never ignore a gut feeling since it could one day save your life. Trinity figured she would wait until she heard some sort of noise going on in the bathroom indicating she indeed was busy, even if that did sound a bit inappropriate.

Suddenly she could hear soft cries, a sound only a hurting child could produce.

Lightly rasping on the door she called out, "Are you okay Ellie?"

A few sniffles but no response.

"Ellie. Ellie I know you don't know me and I have no business here but I wanted to make sure you are okay. So please, open the door and talk to me." She knocked again, her hand sliding down the door when she still got no reply. A few minutes of just standing there with no response Trinity sighed. She just wanted to help someone.

Trinity turned and started to walk away when the door creaked open and standing in the doorway was a red eyed, tear streaked child.

Ellie stared at Trinity saying absolutely nothing. She was breathing hard, probably trying not to break down and cry anymore. Her eyes looked so unhappy but Trinity saw something else in her eyes, a familiar emotion coursing through that she knew all too well.

"Why am I so ugly?"

Trinity was taken a bit by surprise. Of all problems she never expected those words to be what left her mouth. Then she wrapped her mind around it. Ellie was getting close to that age. Kids her age were cruel, said things just to make another person feel bad so they could feel better about themselves. Yet, to actually believe them is what gave the little monsters power.

"You aren't ugly Ellie. You are beautiful. Who said you were ugly?"

Ellie wiped the tears spilling out from her eyes. "Girls at school call me fat and ugly. Everyday its something. I tell them to stop but they don't!" Her yell caused Trinity to jump and quickly usher Ellie to her bedroom. She didn't want to cause a fuss. Trinity closed the door and flicked on the light, telling Ellie to sit on the bed.

"They even make fun of me for not having my dad at home. I mean, if he could be he would be. Jail isn't fun, right?"

Her problems poured from her mouth into Trinity's mind. This poor girl was being bullied at school over trivial matters and no one seemed to be doing anything about it. Her father being in jail seemed to be taking its toll on the girl. Having only one parent and living off that income wasn't easy, Trinity should know.

"No. Its not. You can't listen to those girls Ellie. I know its hard to ignore them. And sometimes you may want to hit someone-" Trinity stopped herself mid sentence. Maybe that's what these bullies needed. A good ass kicking. "You go right ahead and hit them."

Ellie shook her head. "I can't. I'll get in trouble."

Trinity smiled at her, remembering the days she thought the same. "That is true. You will, I won't lie. But those girls won't mess with you again. They will be too scared to pick on someone who can kick their ass. Oops. My bad."

And for the first time that night, Ellie laughed a little and turned that frown upside down.

"Come on. Your momma is probably worried something's happen to you."

Trinity said as she moved toward the door.

"Wait." Ellie whispered, eyes aimed to the floor. "Why were you being so nice to me? You don't know me..."

"Because when you looked at me earlier, you gave me a small smile but it wasn't a real smile. A kid like you should be happy and care free."

Ellie smiled again and jumped off the bed heading over to Trinity. "Thank you" and Trinity found herself being enveloped in a tight hug from the 10 year old girl.

"No problem kiddo. Now lets go, I'm starving."

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Obviously when they got back down to the dinner table there were going to be questions.

"Ellie are you okay? You were up there for a long time." Donna asked her worried, as she looked at Trinity at the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah Mom. I'm good. I was curious about Trinity's room and we got to talking for a while." Answered Ellie as she took her first bite of the food on her plate, which was nearly cold.

Trinity had her head on the palm of her hand as she played with her food, smiling at the way Ellie's mood changed. It wasn't the best talk but it was a start. At least Ellie knew what to do now. If words weren't going to stop the bullying then maybe a few kicks and punches would end it. No kid deserved to be attacked in a safe environment.

Even though Trinity was surrounded by people she seemed to zone them out as she focused on Ellie's one question.

_"Why were you being so nice? You don't know me..."_

_Because Ellie, I didn't have anyone to talk to. I don't want you to turn into another kid angry at the world. I don't want you to be me._


End file.
